


A Room Named Merlin

by Knott



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Dom Merlin (Kingsman), Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Flogging, M/M, Self-cest, Spanking, Sub Harry Hart
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个AI/人的BDSM梗，涉及玛丽的黑白房间理论<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Empty Room

现在是一九九七年十二月二十一号，距离落地钟敲响整点还有三秒，Harry闭上眼睛，在心中默数三下。  
他的面部表情变得柔和，像那些通常意识到时间已逝的人一样。  
他睁开眼，意识到自己仍然坐在等候室里的一张单人沙发上，他的左后角是准时响起的座钟，他右手夹着根烟，左手压在扶手上，等候室大门正对着楼梯，对面是大厅，如果他有勇气穿过大厅，来到那条又深又窄的走道的尽头，会遇到那些人尽皆知的东西：伦敦，夜晚，冬天。  
Harry Hart即便在休假时也无法摆脱属于绅士的那套盔甲，证据之一，他的腕表依然紧紧地扣在他的手腕上，而他的皮鞋，假如他此刻用德国贵族的方式行礼，则会露出足以致命的浸透神经毒素的刀尖，他的西装崭新而合体，散发出距离这里半个伦敦之远的Savile Row的味道，他的雨伞挂在臂弯上，上面金色的扣环非常显眼——他这副打扮来到这里不是为了出席鸡尾酒会，不是为了在重要人物的葬礼上致辞，而不过是为了走进一个空房间。  
他站起来，穿过过道，朝对面一扇紧闭着的门走去，佩斯利纹样的地毯一直延伸到过道的另一头，Harry举起雨伞当作手杖，在那扇门上稳稳地敲了三下。  
门打开了。  
Harry走进门内，把大衣挂在麋鹿角衣帽架上，紧接着转了个身，习惯性地审视着室内。  
“晚上好，Harry。”一个声音响了起来，温和冷静，只不过因为过分严肃损失了几分魅力。  
即便早有准备，Harry还是在声音响起时眉毛一扬，警觉地看向自己对面。  
“晚上好。”Harry说，他的语气冷淡得很。  
“没必要紧张，你的助手告诉了我你的名字。”  
Harry把头转向房间另一头，看着镜子里神色难辨的自己，一个穿着衬衫，打着领带的男人，他从来没有过什么助手，如果他那天晚上没有喝醉了打过那个预约电话，他根本就不会到这来。“我不是在紧张，”Harry用一贯的尖刻口气说，“我只是展示出点人类情绪，好让你别把我和你的别的人类宠物搞混，现在，告诉我，你对我的印象如何？”  
“你已经把自己和数据库里三万六千零八十名人类区别开了，这个数字你满意吗？”  
Harry做了个鼓腮帮子的动作，叹出一口气。“才三万六千名？我以为我能做得更好，”他嘲讽地说，“这就是那个房间？”  
“这不仅仅是一个房间。”  
“我该管你叫什么名字？”  
“你可以管我叫任何名字，”那个冷静的声音说，“问题在于，你会选择什么样的名字？”  
Harry考虑了一番，思考名字的过程让他放松了些。“Merlin，”他说，“我决定叫你Merlin。”  
“Mer-lin，”房间的主人说，“我拼对了吗？Harry？”  
“非常好。”  
“我们马上开始，还是你希望先聊会天？”  
“我不知道我们能聊什么。实话告诉你，我讨厌聊天。”  
“对，但这不该永远由你说了算，”突然间，那个声音柔和地转化为命令口吻，“坐下，Harry，如果你想喝点什么的话，沙发对面有个迷你酒吧。现在我来回答你的问题——不，你不是我第一个支配过的人类，既然话说到这了，我有个类似的问题要问你。”  
Harry露出个自嘲的冷笑。“是的，Merlin，你是我的第一个支配者。”  
他在沙发上坐下，克制自己现在马上就朝酒吧走去，给自己调配一杯混合马丁尼的愿望。Harry无法在头脑中勾勒出Merlin人类形态的模样，因为没有足够的信息，他感到几分失望。  
“既然我们对彼此都有了初步了解，”Merlin说，“我们可以来谈谈规则和界限的问题。”  
Harry抬起手掌，阻止对方的话——这一刻他短暂地忘记了对方并不是人类。他站起来，走倒开放吧台，给自己倒了杯酒，重新回到房间这头坐下，斜眼打量着杯子，口气乖戾。  
“可以开始了。”

第一条规则听起来和别的事情差不多，是从挑选词语开始的。  
“选择一个安全词。”  
Harry觉得这很可笑。“就用‘骑士’这个词吧。”他说。  
“很好，”Merlin没有像Harry想象的那样嘲笑他，“你有什么无法接受的事情吗，比如蜡烛？”  
“我从未干过这种事，”Harry坦承，“我和你一样一无所知。”  
“你倒是替我省下了不少时间，Harry。显然你对眼下的安排抱有疑虑。”  
“我虽然第一次干这事，Merlin，”Harry夹枪带棒地说，“但我知道和性相关的事情至少是由拥有一具人类身体开始的，而你，我的朋友，并没有一具身体，还被困在这个房间里，没看过外面的世界，所以，是的，我怀疑你是否是一个合格的支配者。”  
“我曾经和我的sub之间使用过人类代理，但我们都不喜欢这样。”Merlin说。  
“噢。”Harry礼貌而敷衍地一笑，认为这不过是Merlin的一个谎言。  
“还有，你是错的，我的确有一具身体，”Merlin听起来和他一样傲慢，“我只是不确定在目前这个阶段，你值得我用上它。”  
Harry呷了口酒，纵容起自己的好奇心。“那具身体，”他说，“是什么样的，Merlin？”  
“想知道？”Merlin说，“先让我看看你的。”  
“这是个玩笑？”Harry皱眉。  
“这是个命令，”Merlin语气严苛，“把你自己展示给我看，这是sub的职责。”  
“我必须服从？”Harry冷笑，“你甚至没带我参观这里。”  
“我们可以稍后干这个，Harry，”Merlin用一种冷冰冰的刻板语气说，“在你意识到你的世界的局限性以后——在你赤裸地跪在地上，被你人类的欲望所局限，祈求释放的时候。”


	2. Chapter 2

在Harry职业生涯里的大部分时刻，穿着得体是很重要的，但从未有人要求他脱下衣服。当然，这一切——深蓝色的双排扣西装，方格纹领带，白色衬衫和同一色系的口袋巾——都是和Galahad联系在一起的，而不是Harry。当Harry得到Merlin的第一个指令（“展示你自己，”Merlin说）时，他怀疑Merlin是否考虑到了这一点。  
“我喜欢你的打扮，”Merlin在Harry沉思着从沙发上站起来的时候说，“看起来挺绅士。”  
Harry举起方口杯，让最后一口白兰地顺畅地滑入喉咙。他把杯子放下，撑着沙发一侧站起来。他其实没老到这种地步，也许他只是在潜意识里希望对方这么认为。“我很高兴你喜欢。”  
Merlin沉默了片刻。他也许有双锐利而冷酷的眼睛，这个念头短暂地划过Harry脑海。  
“但你自己并不喜欢它，”Merlin说，“我说的对吗？”  
一个浅淡的微笑出现在Harry脸上。他抬起脚踝，皮鞋就这么离开了脚底。他一只脚踏在深色地毯上，袜子陷进地毯里，Harry朝后退了一步，踢掉另一只皮鞋，然后提起手腕。  
“对于我的工作来说，这套装束是必不可少的，”他对Merlin解释，“但我私下里不这么穿。”  
“描述一下你私下里是怎么穿的。”Merlin说。  
Harry已经把腕表解下来，将它搁在沙发旁的玻璃方桌上，在听到这话时他耸起眉毛。  
“这是个要求？”但Harry不等Merlin回答就继续说下去，“我喜欢舒适的衣服，不需要工作时，比如像这样的晚上，我在家穿着睡袍或者薄毛衣阅读报纸，抚摸我的狗，教它游戏。”  
“你养了条狗。”Merlin说，不带私人情感，只是叙述。  
Harry翻开掌心朝他亮出一对刚解下来的袖扣，把它们也搁在桌子上。对领带则粗暴得多，Harry直接把它扯下来扔到地毯上。做完这一切以后他必须停下，因为他已经感觉到前所未有地暴露，他得先暂停一会，喘口气。谈论狗是个不错的主意，这能让Merlin分心。  
“是的，”Harry解开双排扣西装的扣子，朝Merlin亮出眉毛，“要猜猜它的名字吗？”  
“你在考验我，”Merlin听起来有淡淡的惊讶，“喔，我想你是那种喜欢挑战主人的sub。”  
“不，但这是个打发时间的好办法，”Harry毫无愧疚地表示，“我不喜欢别人盯着我脱衣服。”  
Merlin没作声，Harry警惕地暂停了一会动作，突然间，他觉得Merlin似乎就在他身后审视着他，呼吸碰触到他的后颈，严苛的批判目光从他的领口一直滑落到腰间，打量他的一切。  
Harry略微有些不安，戒备地望着自己的对面，但这种紧张只持续了一瞬间。突兀地，仿佛一种嘲笑，Harry听到了Merlin完全和人一模一样的呼吸声。  
“抱歉，”Merlin的口气让人觉得他低头看了看自己的手，“这能让你放松些，我想？”  
Harry皱眉片刻才意识到Merlin所指的是他的呼吸声。作为一个人工智能，他也算考虑周到。  
“好多了。”生硬地说完，Harry脱掉外套，和大衣挂在一起。他解开了所有衬衫纽扣，然后才意识到自己该先对付皮带。所幸的是，他今天没有在脚踝绑上他的NNA Guardian手枪。  
“很好，”Merlin给他一种紧盯着他的错觉，“你的狗，我想给它起名字起初花了你一点时间，对吗，Harry？因为你不习惯与任何对象建立情感联系，而命名是这种关系的开始。但——抱歉——我想我该猜的是它的名字。Mr. Pickle，我猜这是它的名字。”  
目光越过镜子穿过房间，抵达墙壁后又迅速抽回，Harry难以掩饰自己的震惊。  
“我猜对了吗？”Merlin继续说。  
Harry朝这个没见过的家伙扬起一根眉毛。“完全正确，”Harry说，“告诉我，怎么做到的？”  
“我在你眼里因为神秘而变得有吸引力了，是吗？”Merlin说，“一些读物上是这么说的——约会对象的神秘，会增添他们在人类眼里的吸引力。”  
Harry耸肩（既然不再穿着西装，一些属于Harry的肢体语言回来了）。“你是在和我调情？”Harry把衬衫脱掉，在地毯上转了个身，动作笨拙地把小腿抬起，很快，他浑身赤裸地站着，眼镜也摘掉了。“啊哈，”Merlin说，Harry知道他注意到了自己的袜子，“看起来不错。”  
不错？Harry想道。他在这个愚蠢的房间里脱掉了自己所有的衣服，这就是他得到的评价。  
“还喜欢你所看到的吗？”Harry讥讽。  
“对，但当我说‘展示’的时候，”Merlin告诉他，“我所指的并不是这个意思，Harry。”  
Harry此刻的处境已经消耗了他本来就薄弱的耐心，他的口气变得尖刻。“那你是什么意思？”Harry尖锐地挖苦，“我已经站在这儿像是个从彩虹游行队伍里掉队的家伙，区别只在于我的老二并没有吹成一个气球大小，涂成彩虹色戴在头上，而是还在它该在的地方。”  
“喔，”Merlin取笑似地说，“能言善辩，是不是？放心，你的老二足够吸引人，Harry。”  
Harry叹口气，脾气来得快去得也快，现在他感到有点泄气。“纪律，我的Harry，听说过吗？”  
被叫做Merlin的有些令人分心，事实上还有点火辣。这让Harry忽略了句子里的另一个词。  
“请原谅，”Harry微微眯起眼睛，“你说什么？”  
“规则，界限和纪律，”Merlin冷酷地说，“首先，你得记住你的基本姿势，在这个房间里，当我要求你向我展示自己时，你只能采取这种姿势，除非我给了你别的命令。”  
要不是Harry已经从事了一份（在地球上大部分人看来）本身就是荒诞的工作十年，他会认为眼下自己听到的东西是完全荒诞的，然而，这种对他的感受漠不关心的口吻让他的喉结颤动了一下，嘴唇微微张开，一股战栗滑下脊椎，他试图紧紧抿住嘴唇来抗拒这一点。  
“我本该惩罚你，”Merlin说，“但考虑到你对自己的职责一无所知，这一次就算了，以后我可不会这么好说话。出于同样的理由，我可以让你留着你的袜子。跪下，Harry。”  
再一次，Merlin用了那种无动于衷的口吻，带着冰冷的支配欲。Harry根本来不及吃惊，他本来以为他对这一切早有准备，但他并没有料到这会产生现在这样的效果。他表现得有点傻，因为作为一个遭遇过刑讯——真正的刑讯——的男人，他本来可以毫不犹豫地判断出一个命令是否有真正的威胁性，但他稍微有点笨拙地跪了下去，还愚蠢地勃起了。他的手抵在自己的大腿上，不知道该往哪儿放——另一个侮辱了他多年来所受的军事训练的表现。  
“抬起头，”Merlin冷静地说，“唔，你想让我抓住你的头发，强迫你露出喉咙，Harry？但今天你不会得到任何碰触，因为你还不值得——跪好了，让我仔细看看你。”  
地板磨着Harry的膝盖，他现在知道这块没有地毯的圆形区域是拿来干什么的了。他闭起眼睛吸口气，想象Merlin描述的事情，一个念头突然闪现，燃起的渴望令他悄然绞紧手指。  
“你会，”Harry的嗓音暗淡，“给我戴上项圈吗，必要的时候？”  
Merlin只是开口纠正他的姿势。“手放在背后，握住另一只手的手肘，Harry。”  
Harry本来所剩无几的耐心用光了。“别胡说八道了，假如我不照你说的去做，你能怎么办，Merlin？惩罚我？我都可以当个退伍老兵了，看在上帝份上，不需要学什么集合。”  
“不？”Merlin回答，“这真遗憾，因为如果你表现出色——我本来打算给你上个口环。”  
Harry因为这种公开肆意谈论另一个人的身体是如何违背他所受的教育而皱起了眉，但那种露骨的傲慢——和他自己的很相像——对他有种挑逗性的诱惑。如果Merlin可以选择一具人类身体，他会选择什么样的？这让Harry很好奇，但他没有把这个问题说出来。  
“Merlin。”Harry转而做出完全让自己意外的举动，他叫出了Merlin的名字。  
“是的，我在这，”Merlin好像对这举动比Harry自己要理解得多，“Harry，我在这。”  
几分钟后Harry做到了Merlin要求的基本姿势，规规矩矩地跪在地板上，仿佛等待着吸谁的老二，肩膀放松，大腿不再那么紧绷，两手背在身后，不再紧咬着口腔或是垂着头。  
“看看镜子，”Merlin语气趋于温和，“你现在的感觉很好。”  
Harry拧过头，望见镜子里一个他不再认识的男人——在地毯上等待着，在空无一人的房间里，无法藏起任何东西，包括他已经勃起的阴茎。Harry眨着眼睛，难堪的红潮浮上他的脸，一种陌生的欲望……“嘘。”Merlin低声说，好像他的嘴唇就在Harry耳侧，“你做得很好。”  
Harry发出沙哑的叹息，因为在他闭着眼睛时，一团水银般的液体攀上他的大腿，挤压着他的阴茎，将它完全裹住，随后滑上他的乳头，它触感冰凉，但显然听从房间主人的号令。  
“并不真的是水银，”Merlin对他解释，“不会造成对身体的伤害。它们替我收集你身体的讯息，然后反馈给我——你可以把这些小玩意当做我的一部分，Harry。”  
这其实很奇妙，Harry抿住嘴唇强压下一声喘息，当它们离开他的身体时，在地板不远处聚集成一团水洼似的东西，闪着微光分解，然后消失了。Harry凝视着它们，暂时忘记了他自己的处境，当他回过神来，因为左膝的剧痛猛地抽了口气，挺直了身体。  
“有什么不对吗？”Merlin警觉地问道。  
“没什么。”Harry说。  
“你得把你的感受如实告诉我，”Merlin告诫他，“包括不舒服的感受。”  
Harry倔强地沉默一阵，放弃般叹了口气。“恐怕我的旧伤让我不能保持这个姿势太久，”他说，“如果我能补充的话，完全黑暗的环境和过强的电流都会引发一些关于伤患的回忆。”  
“我记下了，”Merlin说，“但你今天做得很出色。我可以给你点奖励。”  
轻蔑地扬起嘴角，Harry正想问这奖励是什么——因为他可没忘了Merlin的本质是什么——银色的水滴沿着他的大腿内侧攀上他的身体，缠绕住他的阴茎，它们很凉，一开始触感颇为陌生，Harry下意识地与他感觉到的一切对抗着，并且告诉自己那是不自然的。但当它们开始裹住他的阴茎，其中一部分挤压起来，并且开始往尿道口钻时，Harry没能压住喉咙里的低哑的悲鸣，他剧烈打着颤，大腿抽动着绞紧，竟然高潮了——精液落在他的小腹和腿上。  
Harry好一阵子喘不过气来，既羞惭又处在兴奋当中。他瞪着那个让他落到这种地步的家伙，他不愿意承认，有一瞬间他的臀部和腰甚至不受自己控制摆动起来，希望引起对方的注意。“我倒是很愿意把你就这么留在这里，”Merlin低沉地说，“站起来，Harry，接下来我会履行我的承诺——我将会带你参观这个地方。”

Harry照Merlin的指示站起来，在他所在的地方转了个身。这个房间实际上一览无遗，有点像是典型伦敦联排式住宅(1)的门厅——雕花壁纸点缀着不大的房间，单人沙发旁边摆放着小桌，对面是给来客享用的吧台，西边墙上是一面镜子，正对着来客进来的门，头顶是吊灯。  
“我实在不知道还有什么好看的，”Harry眨了眨眼说，“除非你指的是那副罗斯科的画作。”  
“我很高兴你的毒舌恢复了，”Merlin不无狡黠地说，“把你的手放在镜子上，Harry。”  
Harry抬起眉毛，翻了个白眼。但他照做了。镜子变成屏幕，扫描了他的指纹，刹那间，Harry意识到他所在的地面正在往下坠，应该说整个房间都在往下沉，像是子弹电梯。  
“‘掉啊掉下兔子洞’。”Harry风趣地挖苦。“你看过这本书吗？”  
“悠着点儿，‘爱丽丝’，”Merlin温和地警告他，“这里可没有任何东西贴着‘喝我’。”  
“有一点我不明白，”膝盖的旧伤好些了，Harry表现得总算比较礼貌，“你本来不该和我交谈，我说的对吗？我的意思是，我以为你并不会愿意甚至喜欢和一个人类交流。”  
“取决于交流的定义是什么了，”Merlin说，“啊，我们到了。”  
Harry认为这完全是故意的，他什么也没穿，身上还沾着自己的精液，Merlin便在这种情况下提出让他参观这些房间。不狼狈是不可能的，Harry此时格外怀念自己留在下降前那个房间里的衣服，那至少让他感觉到安全。“Harry，”Merlin发现了他的走神，“别再这么做。”  
“抱歉，”Harry不完全真心道歉地笑了笑，“我知道你会说你和我在一起，但我感觉不到你，Merlin——无意冒犯——你只是远远地监控着这一切，连个吻都不提供，这有点不公平。”  
“‘吻’，”Merlin蔑视的态度让Harry有点受到冒犯，“为什么你会需要一个吻，既然我能给你一切？——看看你的周围吧，Harry。”  
他们已经到了底，随着Harry踏出和地板接壤的电梯，他看到了在他眼前的一切。这令人惊叹，完全令人惊叹，这是三个房间连在一起的一整个房间，每一个都以一扇活门和另一个房间联系在一起，现在他所在的地方是一个紫色的房间，有一张床，通过这里往前走，另一个房间则是蓝色的，摆满了他们有可能用到的用具，全都陈设在玻璃柜里，其中一面墙全是鞭子和不同尺寸的桨，光是用目光判断和把它们分类就需要一个晚上的时间，更别提想象它们能做什么了。  
Harry听到Merlin的脚步声，虽然知道这也是种幻觉，但他仍然下意识地回头。  
“大部分的时间我们会使用到这个房间，”Merlin指的是那个有床和淋浴设备的房间，“所有的基本需要都能在这里完成，当你变得更顺从，更出色的时候，我们可以进入另一个房间——提醒你，只有少数人类进到了蓝色的房间——在那里，我也许会给你戴上项圈。”  
Harry点点头，然后朝自己的左边看，通往左侧这个房间的门上着电子锁，而且一眼看不到里面。“那么第三个房间呢？”Harry不禁问道。  
“到目前为止没人进过那个房间，所以我想我们暂时不需要操心这个问题。”Merlin漫不经心地说，好像Harry不过是个普通的人类，永远不可能熬到第三个阶段，哪怕Merlin允许。  
“当我把手掌放到镜子上的时候，”Harry突然明白过来，“你记下了我的身份讯息。”  
“对，这能让你在这两个房间里自由出入，”Merlin说，“我同样记下了一些你的喜好，还记得你告诉过我，你不知道自己的界限在哪吗？”  
Harry点头，有些不悦。“唔，”Merlin言辞锋锐，表露出完全的机械特性，“事实证明，那不是真的。”  
“你说什么？”Harry厉声说，“你是在指责我在撒谎吗？”  
“没必要发火，Harry，”Merlin仍然很淡漠。“系统分析出了一些你的喜好，另一些则需要你自己去发现。从你目前的表现来看，你不喜欢血，这不是因为你是个懦夫，而是因为你在工作中已经遇见太多鲜血了，我说的对吗？”  
Harry完全无法回答这个问题，他赤裸着，双手背在身后，对着空荡荡的墙壁说话，听着自己的回声，突然感觉到自己不可理喻并且非常愤怒，就像每次他意识到自己的孤独时一样，他生自己的气，生这个房间的气，也生Merlin的气。“我没义务回答你，Merlin，”Harry干巴巴地说，“你以为你是谁，可以随意评判我？让我上去，我们之间的契约关系结束了。”  
“Hmm，”Merlin说，“你压根不想离开，你让我知道了你的名字。”  
“你是在分析我吗？”Harry更火了。  
“‘唯一能赢的办法是不比赛（2）’，”Merlin突然说，“这是你的计谋吗，我的人类？”  
Harry抿住嘴唇，感到一阵狐疑，不是因为Merlin正在对他说的事情，而是因为Merlin让他发现了自己的弱点——他意识到了自己犯了个错误，但现在回头已经不可能了。  
“你想要看见我，是吗？”Merlin对他说，“现在——看吧。”  
很难描述那一刻的景象，所有房间的墙壁突然变成了屏幕，于是Harry看到了在Merlin眼里人类是什么样子，世界又是什么样子，它们本应呈现的模样，它们在Merlin的头脑中的图象——巴格达，纽约，伦敦，巴黎，讯息过量同时却又太少，在Harry一眨眼间消失了。  
沉默在一瞬间占满了房间。“还喜欢你所看到的吗？”Merlin问道。  
Harry不由自主叹了口气，感觉就像回答了Merlin的问题一样。“从来没人让我自愿跪下。”Harry说，他坚信Merlin能看到他，他的欲望，他的局限性，他此刻整个人被矛盾充满。  
“而我，”Merlin安静，但坚定地反驳道，“从来没抱怨自己未曾被人吻过。”  
他们的句子连在一起，乍看毫无关系，但一个人的话语像是对另一个人的回答。Harry自嘲地摇摇头，将背在身后的手挪到跟前，抬起手掌，脱掉右手尾指的戒指——这是一枚图章戒指，可以当做Harry最后的投降——把戒指向Merlin展示了一下，放到一旁。做完这个举动后，Harry深吸了口气，平心静气地，丝毫不失尊严地跪了下来，他知道自己在干什么，现在知道了。“现在，”Merlin的脚步声听起来站住了，或者他从未离开过，“你该叫我什么？”  
Harry停顿几秒，闭上眼睛，让胸腔里的情绪随着呼气散去。“主人。”他沉稳地说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)townhouse  
> (2)"The only winning move is not to play".来自WarGames.


	3. Chapter 3

第二次赴约和第一次之间相距了一个星期，期间Harry快要忘记了他有个支配者。新任务结束后，他乘飞机回到伦敦，是在一个确定的时刻，在机场望着行李箱上的标签时，他才想起Merlin来（“你根本不想离开，”Merlin说，“你让我知道了你的名字。”）Harry不认为自己是故意让Merlin获悉本名的，但现在事情得重新考虑，尤其是在十七个小时的夜班飞机后。  
他从等候室推门走进房间，现在这一切总算有了确实的感觉，他脚下的地毯和墙上那面镜子提醒他发生过些什么，但Merlin没有出来迎接他。有那么一瞬间，Harry几乎以为房间里只有自己一个人。像上次一样，他转身挂上大衣，把雨伞搁下，在沙发上选了个座位坐下。  
房间和上次来时没有什么不同，但当Harry坐下来时，他立刻观察到沙发旁边的小桌上摆放着两样新东西，非常显眼，简直就像专门为他而准备的：那是一管润滑剂和一根假阴茎。  
Harry的目光落在那根假阴茎上，眼角周围猛地绷紧，那是硅胶制成的，尺寸并不适合初学者，它安静地摆放在桌上，差一点就挨到Harry的手肘。Harry在沙发里突兀地变换坐姿，像是被黄蜂突然蜇了一下。润滑剂倒是普通款式，Harry讥讽地想，也许他该庆幸没在这上面看到手铐之类的东西。  
然而，Merlin还是迟迟没有现身，连句问好也没有。  
Harry站起来，背着手在房间里踱步，一面走一面打量着上一次他也许错过的角落。壁灯旁边，靠近镜子有一个棕色的牛皮纸袋，Harry不需要俯身，便能看见上面写着他的名字。他抿唇吸了口气——这就像突然有人大声叫出他的名字一样突兀——凝视手写体的“Harry。”  
Harry警惕地瞥了眼自己的肩膀后面，倾身正要打开它，Merlin的声音在房间里响起。  
“早上好，Harry。”  
上帝诅咒所有礼数有加的机器人。Harry立直身子转过身来，若无其事地一笑。“早上好。”  
“希望你的旅行还愉快，”Merlin继续礼数周详，“据我了解，坦桑尼亚边境不怎么太平。”  
这句话触动Harry的神经，没人知道他去过哪，然而Merlin似乎很清楚。  
“上次我检查的时候，”Harry讥诮地回答，“我身上还没有子弹射出的洞，所以我想还行。”  
“一如既往风趣，”Merlin乖巧地回答，“你已经看见我给你准备的东西了，我想？”  
Harry故意低头看了眼桌上的东西，有意动作幅度很大。“我想没人能忽略这些东西。”  
“很好，我希望你喜欢它们，”Merlin的口气仍然不痛不痒，“拿上这些东西，到下面的房间等我。”  
Harry走上前，把那管润滑剂和假阴茎拿在手里。没有袋子装着它们，但它们拿起来很不方便也许是故意的，Harry将手搁在镜子上，电梯下降的过程中，Harry的脸上掠过一层阴影。  
他的身上有一些任务留下的伤，不太严重，但却是无法忽略的。Harry必须对自己承认，这个时候被迫展示这些——就像是被迫展露自己的失败一样——让他有点不舒服。  
“我很抱歉我来迟了，”Merlin的话漫不经心，“一次远程的捆绑调教花了我太多的时间。”  
于是他成功让Harry意识到他不是Merlin唯一的sub，这并没有太大帮助。“谁是顾客？”  
“一个十八岁的西班牙男孩，”Merlin回答，“登进系统不到两个月，他想要一个匿名支配者。”  
Harry生硬地止住自己脑海里突然冒起的念头，漂亮的西班牙男孩的躯体。  
“这种落差恐怕太大了吧，Merlin，”Harry尖刻地说，“在一个十八岁年轻男孩和我之间。”  
完全让他意外地，Merlin低沉地笑了起来。“我不是用那种方式看待人类躯体的，Harry，”Merlin说，“它们对我来说不过是数据和事实。”  
“数据和事实？”  
“我的系统每天会搜集来自不同年龄层和不同国家的男性和女性的生理数据，性爱经历，自我认知，并且把它们归纳整理为对我有用的事实——拿你来打比方，上一次见面时，我记下了你身上所有受过伤的地方，你做过的手术，你渴望被人抚摸的地方和你的敏感点，你的身体在我看来是一幅地图，Harry。”  
“是吗？”Harry并不信服，“说出一件我曾经想要的东西。”  
Merlin在和他一样注视着这个房间下降，Harry能感觉到。“你想要一个阴茎环，”Merlin机械地吐出那些冰冷的字眼，“穿在你最敏感的地方，你想在高潮的时候感觉到疼痛，想背叛你所受到的决不能这么做的教育——你甚至希望那是个漂亮的银环，但那还是你二十岁时候的事了。光是用舌头舔过那个环就能让你高潮，我想。”  
Harry冷哼了一声不置可否，他的阴茎因为Merlin冰凉的话语而搏动起来，合体剪裁的长裤突然变得有些紧，燥热燃烧在他的腿间和小腹上，Harry的喉咙吞咽了一下。  
“总而言之，”谢天谢地，Merlin主动换了话题，“我很高兴你能来，Harry，我本来以为你会推迟这次预约，因为坦桑尼亚的交通管制。”  
Harry不得不紧紧抓住那根硅胶制成的道具，否则汗水绝对会让它从他的手中滑落，现在它和那管润滑剂的存在在他的手掌中已经变得愈来愈鲜明，难以忍受。因为他突然疑心Merlin曾经看过他头脑里的所有图像，所有他的性幻想，包括他十七岁时那次糟糕的自慰。  
“Harry？”Merlin叫了他一声，带着在Harry听来虚伪的关切。  
“我们该把那个纸袋漏下吗，”Harry仓促地转移话题，“我以为那也是留给我的。”  
“喔，那是让你带回家的东西，所以可以等会再说，”Merlin轻松地说，“你瞧，在你回到家以后，你会发现遵从我的指令很困难，这些东西可以提供一些帮助——根据过往的经验，人类永远需要帮助，特别是在没人监管他们的时候。”  
Harry忍不住对自己笑笑。“既然你对人类如此蔑视，你为什么会成为一个支配者？ ”  
“我们很快就会知道了，”Merlin严厉地说，“先别离开电梯，Harry。”  
Harry皱起眉头，正想要问为什么，突然有一样东西——像是人类的手掌——高高扬起，毫不留情地拍打着他的臀部，这种突然袭击让他完全没有防备，在裤子束缚下已经有了反应的阴茎因此而勃起得更厉害了。隔着长裤，巴掌落在他的两侧臀部上，不管他如何扭动都无法逃开，他低喘着，因为自己竟然变得更硬而感到震惊。低沉的哼吟从他的唇中溢出，电梯门打开，Harry看见折磨过他的那些银色小玩意——显然也是刚才手掌的构成——跳跃着朝电梯外流淌。他还站着，臀部徒然留下方才被亵玩拍打过的触感，阴茎在腿间挺立。  
“下一回，”Merlin的说话声仿佛就在他耳边，“在我出现前把你自己准备好，Harry，如果你在下到这里以前还穿着衣服，并且没有给自己做好润滑——我便会惩罚你，明白了？”  
Harry完全无法明确回答，他攥紧拳头咽下了一声颤抖的呼吸，庆幸自己还剩些许自制。  
“是的，主人。”Harry说完，在虚假的柔顺伪装下迈着绅士步伐踏出电梯。

 

第一个房间里有张舒适柔软的床，但Harry得到的指令不是躺上去。“脱掉你的衣服。”  
Harry用值得称道的勇气脱掉了自己所有的衣服，把自己伤痕累累的背部暴露在Merlin面前，他的右胳膊上还有道刀伤，但最吸引眼球的大概还是他背上那些鞭痕，如果他等到伤口愈合才来见Merlin，那就只能在半个月以后了。  
“还疼吗？”Merlin在打量他的伤口，那引起一阵本能的畏缩。但Harry倔强地站着。  
“有些刺痛，”Harry实话实说，“但还行。”  
“那么，我们最好不要刺激伤口，”Merlin轻描淡写，“没关系的，Harry，我见过博伊刀留下的伤口。”  
“那对你来说是件好事。”Harry硬邦邦地回答。  
Merlin“噢”了一声，然后像是耸了耸肩膀。“我总是忘了人类的欲望是非常脆弱的，你现在一定感到非常难受。”  
难受不足以形容Harry此时的感受，他的身体袒露在Merlin眼前，包括此刻已经完全勃起，变得通红的阴茎，它脆弱而暴露，祈求着高潮。Harry还拿着那根假阴茎和那管润滑剂。  
Merlin和他相反，一点也不着急。  
“用润滑剂打开你自己。”这是第二个指令。  
Harry耸了耸肩——完全是为了挑衅。他将润滑剂的盖子拧开，正要倒在手上，Merlin开口干预。“不是像现在这样，Harry，躺在床上，抬高你的臀部。”  
Harry在床上平躺下来，立直两腿膝盖，朝两侧分开，在没有枕头的帮助下将臀部抬高，凑近已经涂有润滑液的手指。他的食指探入自己的洞口，耻辱感代替了最初被人观赏的不适感觉，继而融化为一丝火辣辣的战栗，沿着他的股间往上升起。  
Harry的食指停在那里不动，他克制着自己不要并拢膝盖，仍然保持着两腿大张的姿势，让Merlin看到他从腰部到大腿的线条。虽然他现在异常渴望夹紧体内的手指，就这么摩擦着它到达高潮——但Merlin并不允许。Merlin审视着他好一阵，Harry的呼吸愈来愈急促。  
Merlin在审视，在度量，也许还在观察着他的所有，这想法让Harry热了起来。  
“想让我允许你玩弄自己？”Merlin说。  
“是的，”Harry的声音里掺杂几不可闻的喘息，“拜托了，主人。”  
“再加进一根手指，”Merlin无情地说，“不，你还不能碰你自己。”  
Harry按照他的要求又加入了一根手指，摸索到已经变得湿润的洞口边沿，缓缓刺入，推挤着，食指和中指交错，缓慢地打开自己，他的背紧靠着床单，臀部高高抬起。  
“继续。”Merlin残酷的话语打破了他的希望。  
Harry必须停下来，调整呼吸，让自己适应体内的两根手指，这才加入第三根，第三根手指把他打开时他发出了一声暗哑的悲鸣，小腹情不自禁抽搐了一下，大腿绷紧，膝盖不受自己控制地往上抬——他的老二还硬着，迄今为止，这些手指还没被允许在他体内的抽插过，它们只是停留在那儿，一直进入到最深处然后停留在那儿，好像Harry整个人不过是什么供人观赏的展示品。“还是太紧了，”Merlin用评判的口气说，“假以时日你能插入整个拳头——但现在不行。你喜欢被机械手掌干吗，Harry？它有内窥装置，能更快找到你的敏感点。”  
对那副景象的描述让Harry战栗起来，更使得他有任人摆布的错觉的，是Merlin那种高高在上的口吻，Merlin事不关己，却又无所不知，仿佛对对方话语的回应，Harry的阴茎肿胀，糟糕地湿漉漉的，他的甬道紧缩了一下，缠紧他自己的手指。  
“我就把这当做是同意了，”Merlin没有错过任何讯息，“现在，撑开你自己，Harry。”  
Harry眨了下汗湿的眼帘，不敢相信自己所听到的。“什么？”  
“把你自己撑开展示给我看，”Merlin再一次说道，“我不会说第三遍。”  
Harry难堪地闭上眼，下颚因为自己将要做的事情而死死绷紧并且抬了起来。他把手指抽出一些，用还在体内的指尖稍微撑开一些洞口，让Merlin看见。多余的润滑剂沿着被撑开的洞口流淌出来，那种感觉如此难以启齿，Harry颤抖了一下，聆听自己尖锐的呼吸。  
他正打开自己的洞口任由Merlin观赏，Harry闭着眼，Merlin发出满意的叹息，声音低沉而诱人，这对Harry并没有什么帮助。“它在蠕动着把你的手指往里吸，你想要看看吗？”  
Harry不受控制地打开眼睛，头顶的天花板突然变成了屏幕，展现的正是他自己的淫荡模样，Harry只看了一眼立刻闭上眼睛。“别这样，”Harry第一次感觉到被彻底地蔑视和控制了，“停下来——停下，Merlin。”他的嗓子因为抬高而变得有些刺耳，再次睁开眼时影像消失了。  
“那么这是你的第一条界线，”Merlin说，“我们会慢慢发掘其它的。这不会再发生了，Harry。”  
Harry不知道说什么好，他粗喘着，眼眶里还残留着因为愤怒和难堪而溢出的泪水，他的三根手指还埋在自己的体内，而他的穴口因为被润滑得彻底而湿哒哒的。  
“你的其余的sub都这样恳求你吗？”Harry声音嘶哑，用粗暴的态度掩饰刚才暴露自己脆弱一面而感到的不安。  
“Harry，”Merlin态度并无变化，“当你在这个房间里时，并没有别人在我们中间，你是我唯一的sub，我也是你唯一的主人。另外，也许你自己并没有意识到，但你其实非常敏感。”  
Harry抬起一侧眉毛。“我？”他嘲讽道。  
“是的，”Merlin回答，“你对你自己的身体并不了解，当然，这就是今天的目的。第二次调教时，我会全面了解一下你的身体，这对我们日后要进行的事情有帮助。”  
Harry发出类似轻蔑的笑声。“试着说服我，‘主人’。”  
“当然可以，”如果Merlin被他惹恼了，他并没有表现出来，“既然你已经被充分润滑过了。”  
Harry正要嘲笑这句话，刹那间，无数的银色水滴从房间四面八方涌来，它们从天花板落下，或是沿着床幔爬上他的大腿，他身体的所有敏感点突然受到了攻击。仿佛有一双手在拍打他的阴囊，掐他的乳头，有舌头在舔舐他喉咙的凹陷处，还有他的会阴，他惊喘着后退，这些银色的水珠汇成一道珠串般的水流，沿着他的胸膛流淌到股间，抚摸着，估量着他的每一寸皮肤，Harry在可怕的快感中感觉到自己像是完全被占有，却无法得到更多。他的每一个反应，不管多么细小，都被掌控在Merlin的股掌之间，而这还不是结束，一条银色水滴汇成的绳索紧紧缚住了他的阴茎不让他达至最后的高潮，而其余的部分则变成了一条舌头，沿着他打开的脚踝刺入他的后穴，开始狠狠地干他。  
过分的快感让Harry一句话也说不出来，他还不打算现在就使用安全词，他强撑着，汗水顺着他的头发流淌下来，他的脚踝在床上摩擦着，脚趾蜷起陷入了床垫。“这些数据都很有用，”Merlin一面用十足冷静的口吻说，“关于你的反应数据。”一面把Harry干到失神。  
最后Merlin把那个假阴茎塞进Harry完全被舔湿的甬道，将他填满，告诉他必须戴着这个一整天以后把他送出门，Harry完全顺从地没有抗议，他的全身仍然沉浸在晕乎乎的兴奋中，体内塞着个他过去无法想象的性玩具，并且略带难堪地回想起他刚才脚尖绷紧，神志不清的高潮。  
Merlin体贴地把他一直送到门口，虽然那种就在Harry旁边的脚步声不过是种错觉。Merlin同样没指出Harry仍然处在他的sub space当中——Harry自己和Merlin一样震惊，他从未发现自己还能有sub space，但他明显地处在一种异常的顺从和平静中，对Merlin的指引并不反抗。Merlin将他送到门边，提醒他别忘了那个纸袋。  
“它们会给你不少乐趣的，”Merlin态度亲昵，仿佛这世界上只有他们两个人，“但最好等你回到家再打开它。”  
Harry把那个棕色袋子夹在腋下，和雨伞挨在一起。他回头望了一眼Merlin，对于自己就这么被推出去感到残酷。“没关系，Harry，”Merlin说，“我和你在一块，我会照看你。”  
Harry以为这不过是普通的安慰之词，没有发现一颗银色水珠落在他的雨伞里，跟着他上了计程车。在他体内的假阴茎把他撑开得太满，时刻提醒他现在已经属于他人——直到Harry回到自己的住处，关上房门，并且听到钥匙扔下的声音，他才赫然意识到刚才发生了什么。  
Merlin彻底战胜了他的蔑视，并且把他的蔑视毫无遗漏还给了他。但这怎么可能？  
这才不过是第二次会面而已。


	4. Chapter 4

在Harry忆起发生过什么的那一刻，所有的感觉一下子回来了：伤口的刺痛，腿间黏腻的感觉，还有他仍然被一根硅胶玩意打开并且填满着。  
Harry站在门厅里，深吸了一口气。他不希望打破常规，因为那会意味着Merlin赢了，他可以照常脱下大衣，解开领带，换上更舒适的衣服，再坐下来阅读报纸，但在那之前，他他得先把体内的东西弄出来。“该死的机器人。”Harry喃喃自语，在地毯上转了个身。  
Harry快步冲进浴室，踢上门，打开水龙头洗了把脸。他关上水龙头，额头抵住墙壁，试着抓住假阴茎的拉环把它抽出来。这并没有他想象的那样容易。  
这根硅胶制成的玩具紧贴着他的内部，把他撑开。每往外拉一下，Harry便得停下来歇口气，因为那种异样的被入侵感觉。他一开始还小心翼翼，后来丧失了耐心，硬要把它弄出来，用上了蛮力。  
“啊噢，”Merlin的声音在浴室里响起，“你会弄伤自己的，Harry。”  
Harry直起身，把头扭向自己背后，但他很快镇定下来。“你怎么进来的？”  
“我在你的雨伞上放了个液体追踪器，”Merlin说，“我不是说过吗？我会照看你。”  
Harry从眼镜框上方投去锐利的一瞥。他的眼里全是敌意，眼角紧绷着，拿余光打量着浴室四周。他不喜欢这样，但毋庸否认，Merlin的在场令人安心了些。  
“好吧，”Harry拿额头抵着冰凉的瓷砖墙壁，“你在哪？”  
“把你的手掌打开，Harry。”  
Harry朝镜子里看了一眼，看到自己的脸上除了疑问竟然还有种奇怪的放松。他打开手掌。他惊讶地发现掌心停栖着的银色。  
“这也是你的一部分，”Harry很快平静地接受了事实，“像监视追踪器一样？”  
“差不多，但它不能行动和感受，”Merlin说，“只能跟踪，观察和记录，像一个镜头。”  
Harry对着那颗水滴摇摇头。“那么你就记录吧，”Harry口气坚决，“我正打算把你的该死的玩具从我体内拿走。”  
“恐怕不行，Harry，”Merlin说，“我告诉过你这东西得留在你体内一整天。”  
Harry不吭声，手指再次绕到自己的后方。他再一次尝试，却让它旋转得进入得更深了，挺翘起来的尾端恰好碰到了他的敏感点。它抵在Harry的前列腺上，令他无暇顾及Merlin的看法，本能地夹紧了屁股。  
但话说回来，也许正因为Merlin在注视一切，才让这件原本简单的事变得这样艰难。  
Harry咬咬牙才能平稳地说话，他把重音咬在咒骂的字眼上。“你疯了吗？这是我的房子。”  
“我很清楚这一点。”Merlin的声音因为听起来有段距离而更不近人情了，带着调笑。  
“我不……”Harry几乎动摇了，但他转而用强硬的口气说，“……我做不到，Merlin。”  
“Harry，我碰到过在这个阶段就放弃的sub，但你不像是这种类型。”  
Harry闭上眼睛，咬牙强忍了一阵，终于获得勇气迈动腿走路。等到他的呼吸平复下来，他的手指也不再打颤的时候，他离开浴室，拿起搁在桌上的报纸，还给自己泡了杯茶。Harry端着茶杯在沙发上坐下。他的动作如此无可挑剔，他们真应该给他颁发一枚英勇勋章。  
Harry喝了口茶，打开报纸。  
开头的半个小时Merlin一言不发，安静得好像根本不在这里。Harry渐渐忘记了Merlin在房间里，忘了Merlin会看见被做成标本的Mr. Pickle，忘了那个牛皮纸袋，。  
“你撒谎了，”Merlin在壁炉一角开腔，“你没有养一只叫Mr. Pickle的狗。”  
“它得胰腺炎死了。”Harry态度粗鲁，把报纸举得高高的挡住自己的眼睛。  
“你是个喜欢撒谎的，自命不凡的人。”Merlin惊讶地总结道。  
“唔。”Harry说。  
“你还把死去的狗做成标本放在卫生间里。”Merlin说道。  
Harry把脸从报纸后面抬起，瞟着壁炉对面。“你是我的支配者，还是我的人生导师？”  
Merlin说了声“嗯哼”，接下来是全然的安静。又过了半个钟头，Harry把报纸翻过一页。现在他能舒适地把自己的背部靠在垫子上，大腿肌肉也放松了些，虽然他的某个部位仍然该死地紧紧咬合着那玩意。  
“你还得在这儿待多久？”Harry不客气地说，他需要点什么来分心。  
没有人回答他，Harry坐直身体，把报纸放下来。  
“Merlin？”  
仍然没有回应。Harry摇头，重新拿起报纸，在他体内的肛塞突然猛烈震动起来。  
Harry完全没有防备，手里的报纸滑到地上，他垂下头，抓住沙发扶手喘息起来。体内的性玩具发出高频的嗡嗡声，不仅疯狂地震动，还给人一种不停往里钻的错觉。Harry瘫倒在沙发背上，两腿大大张开，屁股里插着一根不断前后耸动的假阴茎，他很快呻吟起来，为了不叫得太大声，他咬住沙发的背部。  
那玩意的速度无法适应，Harry疑心有人在操控它。在Harry试图放松的时候它会抬高频率，迫使Harry不得不抬起屁股把它夹紧，然而这么做以后，它却又令人咬牙切齿地放慢速度，搔弄着他的内壁，前后滑移，就是不给他一个痛快。  
Harry跪趴在沙发边沿，裤子落到脚踝处，一手扳住沙发背，另一手握住自己渗出液体的硬挺，任由体内的那根东西一下下把他干进沙发里。这是唯一能让他舒服些的姿势，这姿势一点也不体面，但Harry现在无法顾虑那么多。  
不管他如何咬牙切齿叫Merlin的名字，Merlin就是不出现。Harry在脑子里快速回忆着他到底违反了哪一条，那想必是Merlin现在惩罚他的原因。  
“我错了，”Harry到最后懒得去管答案，“我不该违背你的指令，Merlin。”  
他说出这句话以后等了一阵，但没有任何事情发生。在他体内的玩具仍然快速震动着，他得压低身体紧抓沙发背才能保持平衡。换做别的时候，Harry的呻吟声会让他自己不齿的，但他现在只想释放。  
“我不该违背你的指令打算把它弄出来，”Harry快速说，“我也不应该在Mr. Pickle的事情上说谎，我——啊，上帝——我该一回来就打开你给我的纸袋。”  
然而Merlin还是没有原谅他的迹象。振动的玩具往里滑动，碰到了很深的地方，Harry两腿一软，整个人差点从沙发边沿跌落，他该抗议，该骂脏话，但他的嘴边竟然溢出一声呜咽——他必须死死攥住自己的阴茎，否则他就要释放了。  
他还没忘了Merlin没有允许这样。  
阴茎不停和沙发的布料摩擦着，这并没有什么帮助。Harry的乳头倒是因为这种隔着衬衫的摩擦而硬了起来，和他的膝盖一样通红。  
“Merlin，”Harry的底气不那么足了，但仍然自负，“停下。”  
振动器抵在他的前列腺上，折磨着他。“看在上帝份上，”Harry骂出声，“停下来，Merlin！”  
他仍然得不到回应，Harry已经濒临高潮，该死的振动器还在他体内，但慢了下来，把他从高潮边沿硬拉了回来，汗水渗入他的眼眶，他不解地舔了舔唇。它突然停下不动了。  
房里的静谧仿佛在嘲弄Harry。他突然产生一个可怕的想法：Merlin会让他一直高潮，直到他的阴茎疼痛着耸立，什么也射不出来吗？这不是不可能的，那个残忍的杂种。  
“是的，我会的。”Merlin这时说。  
Harry闭上眼睛，因为Merlin终于愿意回应而松了口气。他的嗓子哑着，开口说出下面的话花了他一点时间。他真心实意地恳求，把自己交付到Merlin手上。  
“我不该做所有的这些，”Harry低声说，“我很抱歉。”  
“还有呢？”Merlin一副循循善诱的态度。  
“求你让我释放。”  
最后的那点震动终于停止了，Harry软下身体，两腿仍然不受控制地大张，他的嘴唇翕动了一下，目光询问地越过客厅。“Harry，”Merlin的声音如此柔和，Harry希望他的胳膊能环抱着自己，“你可以释放，但它必须留在你体内——我告诉过你，你必须戴着它过一整天。”  
Harry给自己打了出来，精液弄污了沙发靠垫。然后他才意识到Merlin说了什么，他抱怨起来。“别这么残酷，”Harry的声音软软的，吓了他自己一跳，“是你自己说人类太脆弱了。”  
Merlin叹息了一声。“你真是个难题，”他口气里的让步无来由地让Harry感觉到一种报复性的快感，“跪到地上来，Harry，把头搁在沙发上。”  
Harry照做了，他闭上眼睛，想象自己正把头搁在Merlin的膝上，一直从希思罗机场追随着他的那种死亡的感觉消失了，他总算有了活着的真实感，他没有差点在任务中差点丢掉性命。Harry的呼吸渐渐变得绵长，肩膀放松下来。“现在，”Merlin的话语舒缓，有种令人安心的力量，“让自己休息一会，忘了所有的一切——睡吧。”  
等到Harry醒来，已经是黄昏时间了，他站起来，活动了一下手腕，竟然前所未有地感觉到轻松。他换掉衬衫和长裤，换上更舒适的衣服，冲了个澡。出于某种原因，在他从浴室里出来以前，他就已经知道Merlin离开了。  
Harry从浴室里出来，绕过沙发，在重新戴上眼镜前打开了那个纸袋。  
他首先看到了一副手铐——这让他挑起了眉毛——手铐不是真正警用的，但也足够逼真，它有柔软的海绵内衬，不会真的伤着人；接着他看到了一个金属盒子，上面有他自己的名字，还是手写体，Harry现在已经习惯了这一点。他打开盒子，里面是橡皮泥一样的东西。  
Harry把拇指印上去，这种把盒子填满的材料上立刻出现了他的指痕。  
“我猜，”Harry对着指痕自言自语，“你一定觉得这很好笑吧，Merlin。”  
Merlin给他的指令时不能以任何方式自慰，这其实并不难，Harry并没有动用那些辅助工具。他把盒子塞进床头抽屉里，当做个玩笑，再也没有想到它。

礼拜五——也就是他去见Merlin后的第三天——Harry收到了一封署名“Merlin”的邮件。  
“旅途愉快，”邮件里是这么写的，“小心你的伤腿，你要去的地方阴雨连绵，也许会引发旧患。另外，我希望你喜欢鳄鱼。”  
Merlin没有提到任何地名，这样一来这就不算是种安全危机。Harry在觉得好笑的同时并没有删除那封邮件。十余年来，这还是第一次有人在他执行任务前对他表示关心。  
他变得越来越依赖这些和Merlin的会面，尽管他自己并不承认。大概在八月中旬，Harry第一次在没有预约的日子里登门拜访，他有自己的理由——任务是个噩梦，除了他以外所有有份参与的当地人员都死了，Harry需要Merlin帮助自己忘掉这个。  
他不经思考就上了楼梯，等他步入等候室，才发现那地方头一次不是只有他自己一个人。一个二十岁出头的男孩坐在沙发上，拿着罐冰冻啤酒，把它贴在自己的脸颊上。他的左耳有个耳环，随意地穿着牛仔裤和T恤。在男孩看到他以前离开已经太迟了，他看到了Harry。  
略带惊讶地瞥了他一眼，男孩把啤酒罐子放下来搁在手掌上，用两手交互按着，好像那是一个橄榄球。“我以为今天除了我没有别的预约。”男孩说。  
“我跑错了楼层。”Harry说。  
他转身朝门走，头一次选择走向电梯。男孩追了出来。“嘿，没关系，”他说话有着浓浓的北部口音，“你想要一起进去吗？抱歉，我没有别的意思，你看起来还不错。”  
Harry皱眉打量他，一手撑着自己的雨伞。“不？”男孩笑笑，“我以为你是来找Edward的。”  
“Edward？”Harry抬了抬声调。  
“你知道，”男孩耸耸肩，朝那个正对着等候室的房间撇撇嘴，“别装了——那个房间。”  
“我说过了，”Harry加重语气，同时警觉地朝上瞥了眼过道里的监视器，不知道Merlin是否在注视着这一切，“我走错了楼层，年轻人。你该进去了，你也许会迟到的。”  
“噢，对，”男孩回头看了眼等候室里的座钟，朝他摆摆手，“下次再聊吧，再见。”  
Harry趁他转身时立刻迈进电梯，按了楼层号码，藏进角落里避开监控摄像头拍到他的表情。  
他下到一楼时已经恢复了平静，顶多也就是有点遗憾而已。唯一让他不敢相信的是，促使他到这里来的那种错觉是多么荒谬，这证明了他是多大的傻瓜。Harry坐上车，报出地址，低叹着把头靠上椅背。  
车子发动时，他已经下定决心不会再让这种事情发生。  
Harry还是如期去赴了他这周的预约，他刚一走进房间，Merlin就已经在房内等着他了。  
“晚上好，Harry，”Merlin对他说的第一句话是，“上一次，你为什么提前离开？”


	5. Chapter 5

等候室里有一扇窗户，Harry站在窗边，眺望街上的行人。他两手拄着雨伞站着，堆起来的窗帘碰到了他的一侧肩膀。  
Merlin在等候室就开始对他说话还是第一次，这也是Merlin第一次公开承认他在关注Harry在房间外的行为举止。Harry的目光越过街道一侧的一辆车，落到正给人开门的司机身上，回到室内。“假如我说我只是来借个火的，”Harry说，“我想你不会相信？”  
“我并没有问你为什么来，Harry，”Merlin不慌不忙回答，“我问的是你为什么离开。”  
Harry离开窗边，窗帘回到原位，遮住整扇窗。Harry慢慢地脱下自己的衣物，旋即转身，迈开步伐朝对面的镜子走去。  
“我们还是开始办正事吧。”  
Harry抬起手掌放在镜子上，等待机器扫描他的掌纹。  
Merlin不以为意，听起来像是还留在走廊那头，他的脚步声并没有马上跟上来，至少在房间下降时没有。一个想法突然在Harry心里冒出，那就是这里的一切对于Merlin来说一定已经变得多么熟悉，然而Merlin没有改变过这里的陈设分毫，这想法让他感到可怕。  
“‘玛丽，玛丽，正相反（1），’”Merlin背诵起来，“‘你的花园怎么长’？知道这首童谣吗，Harry？”  
Harry从烟盒里取出一根烟，衔在嘴里，要掏打火机，动作顿住了。“童谣？”他说。  
“我的初步语言能力就是通过这些童谣获得的，”Merlin告诉他，“当然这只是其中一首。”  
Harry的手离开打火机。他有点惊讶Merlin开始对他讲述一些自己的经历。  
“那是孩子唱的，”Harry的语气缓和一些，把烟抽走，“你的语言能力看起来不止于此。”  
“那只是一开始的时候，”Merlin的脚步声回来了，“比如说这首童谣，是我最初的记忆。”  
“够了，Merlin，”Harry感到受到愚弄，“你和我都清楚，你没有真正的记忆。”  
房间在下降的中途突然停止，这还是第一次。电梯门紧关着，意识到自己说了什么后，Harry戒备起来。Merlin的呼吸落在他的颈后，仿佛就喷洒在他的耳边，Harry屏住呼吸，身体僵立，他的心提到了嗓子眼，但仍然不动声色。  
“你是在暗示我没有思考能力吗，Harry？”Merlin距离他非常近。  
Harry不吭气，但也没有做出任何反抗或是退缩的举动，他没有把眼睛移开看着别处，依然像往常一样看着自己的前方。Merlin正在和他眼睛对着眼睛，逼近审视着他，对于这一点，Harry非常确定。  
一滴银色水珠从天花板落下来，在它落到Harry的肩膀，再往地面弹去的过程中，房间重新开始下降。Harry松了口气。

房间一落到最底部Harry便立刻走了出去，要把刚才那一幕抛掷身后。考虑到他赤裸着，在来之前提前给自己做了润滑——像Merlin曾经要求的那样——他现在能保持冷静简直是个奇迹。Harry对自己摇摇头把这些乱七八糟的想法摒弃，直接朝床走去，却被Merlin开口阻止。  
“先停在这里，Harry，”Merlin告诫道，“我们首先得解决一些事情。”  
Harry不太情愿地停下脚步，两手静止在身侧站着，等待着。“你忘了什么。”Merlin说道。  
这一回Harry明显皱起眉头，他弯下膝盖，用Merlin曾经教导他的那种姿势跪下来，他的身体现在已经能够完美地回到这个姿势，那是因为他们一次又一次回到这个场景的结果。Harry两手背在自己身后，分别抓住自己的手肘，肩膀放松，头部平直朝向前方。  
“非常好，”Merlin评价道，“现在，如果我没记错的话，你刚才没有回答我的问题。”  
“什么样的问题？”Harry说。  
“那个关于你为什么提前离开的问题，”Merlin厉声说，“别和我耍花招，回答我的问题。”  
Harry轻蔑地笑了一声，抬头瞥了Merlin的房间一眼，又重新回复原本的姿势，但不再放松。  
“恐怕我没什么可说的。”他倔强地说。  
“你确定吗？”  
“是的。”Harry坚持。  
“我是你的支配者，Harry。”  
“是的，”Harry用一种刻意的清晰说，“我很清楚这件事。”  
“那么，”Merlin说，“你没有回答我的问题，你会因此而受到惩罚，你宁愿这样吗？”  
这一次，Harry沉默了一会，他能感觉到迟疑在他的沉默中滋长。“是的。”他咬牙说道。  
“好极了，”Merlin说，“到床上去跪着趴好，我们来处理一下这个中途出现的问题。”  
如果说Harry开始颤抖，那多半也是出于期待，他急需点什么来让他忘掉上次任务中的失误，他已经因此好几个晚上无法入睡。他在床上安置好自己，手肘撑开搁在身体的左右两边，两腿跪着，臀部抬高，这个姿势让他的背部完全暴露在对方眼中，刚开始的时候Harry花了很多时间才能适应，现在他已经能非常放松地接受了，值得庆幸的是上次背部的那些伤痕现已愈合，他能毫无顾忌地展示自己。  
Merlin调暗了房间内的灯光，让他有种被舒适包围的错觉。“知道我接下来要做什么吗，Harry？”Harry战栗着呻吟了一声，背部朝上无法克制地轻拱——银色水流在Merlin说话时如瀑布轻抚着他，羽毛般滑过他脊椎的凹陷处，几颗水滴甚至嵌入了他的臀缝。  
“你将会，”Harry考虑自己处在Merlin此时的境地会做什么，“用鞭子，我想。”  
“很不错，”Merlin听起来很满意，“用什么样的鞭子呢，Harry？”  
“我不知道……”Merlin拍打了一下他的臀部，Harry的呻吟磕磕绊绊，“牛皮短鞭，也许。或者散尾鞭……”  
他的声音低下去，变得模糊，连他自己都不知道自己说了什么。  
有什么正在碰触他，不是柔软的人类皮肤的触感而是冰冷的机械，那和Harry已经习惯并且适应了的水滴感觉不一样，这种感觉更切实，更残酷因此也好得多。它正在亵玩着Harry的洞口，有条不紊地在那个已经被润滑剂充分扩张过的地方抽插，那种古怪的感觉让Harry两腿打颤，只想放声呻吟，却又有种挠不到痒处的难受。  
他摆动着臀部，迎上去，甜蜜的酥麻在他的尾椎处堆挤，迷迷糊糊地，Harry感到自己像被掐着腰，狠狠地捣弄着内部。那种感觉就像……他无法描述，他努力搜寻自己的词语……  
……像是一只人类手掌。  
Harry在意识到这一点以后立即挣扎起来，他的声音变了调子。“那是什么？”  
“你不喜欢它吗？”在他体内的机械指节增加了一根，“这是我对你提到过的机械手掌，我看你刚才非常享受，Harry，它能做到的事情可比人类多得多。”  
“把它拿出去，”Harry没等Merlin说完低吼，变得有些歇斯底里，“拿开它，Merlin。”  
那机械玩意还在他体内发出低嗡，声音其实不响，不比一只蜜蜂飞过的声音大，它不知疲倦地在Harry体内探索着，触感和举动都和人类手指差不多。很快他必须咬住自己的口腔，否则便会发出哀鸣，一波又一波的甜蜜欲望将他充满，他的语言能力分崩离析，阴茎充血挺立着。“拿出什么？”Merlin说道。  
Harry的勃起已经在双腿间无法忽视，顶端湿润，涨红着，他的腰臀犹自痉挛，在机械手掌的操弄下显得有点可怜兮兮的不自量力，它变本加厉地裹住了他的臀部，三根手指进入到最后一个指节，比人类的手指要敏锐得多，也细腻得多。Harry不愿承认自己已经难耐地抬起臀部，期待它能对他做的事情——他的臀部高高抬起，像在期待被狠干一番。  
“……求你……”Harry语无伦次地嗫嚅，汗水随着每一次被顶撞而渗入镜片，沁入他的眼内，“……操你妈的……把它拿出去……求你……”  
这简直可怕，它每一次都找准他的前列腺，Harry不管怎么躲避都没有用。他朝前爬了一些，从手掌中部抽出一根细小的触须，像是电线但更细，它柔软地拍打着Harry的囊袋，缠上他的阴茎，Harry沙哑的声音已不像是自己的。“Merlin？”  
“别担心，它不会弄伤你的，”Merlin的态度称得上简慢，“它已经润滑并且消毒过了。”  
那根触须一样的东西缓缓插入了Harry的尿道，像是某种尿道惩罚器具。Harry的胸膛剧烈起伏，紧紧抿住嘴唇。他再也支撑不住自己朝前倒去，瘫软在床上。  
更糟的是它开始动起来，在探入他的尿道口后前后轻柔地前后滑动，配合着身后那些还在操着他的机械关节。Harry发出一声被窒住的声音，听到了不属于自己的柔软的鼻音，使得他难堪，好像他已经被操得丢掉了脑子，而他从未被这样彻底地干过——字面上的意思。  
“——该死。”Harry的声音低得几乎听不见了。触须到达更深处，Harry猛地挺动一下，软软地落回床上，他的手指死死攥住床单，眼睛失神望着天花板。  
“你知道这玩意还能发出电流吗？”Merlin若无其事地说，“改天我们能试试看。”  
Harry没办法回答，他只能发出毫无意义的哭叫声，一声高亢的悲鸣过后，他再一次呻吟起来，无法控制自己挺着胯部追逐那无意义的快感，他的小腹情不自禁地痉挛收缩着，把所有插进来的东西都纳入最深处。他的腿伸得尽可能直，从腿腹到脚趾都绷得紧紧的，但没有什么用，快感像是直接攥住了他的心脏一般，令他浑身都在悲泣颤抖。  
“Merlin。”Harry低低吸口气，仰起头说，他的眼眶湿润着，在镜子里的模样有些无助可笑。  
“错误的回答。”Merlin无情地说。  
于是在他尿道口的东西——Harry不确定该管它叫做什么——开始轻颤摆动起来，以一种人类无法做到的频率震颤摆动，Harry惊颤着抖了起来，在床单上弹动着臀部竭力逃开这折磨，他的身体展开到了这种地步，像是反弓的一张鼓面，现在他的每一次呻吟都带着无法忽视的哭音，而他的阴茎变得如此硬，最后那些手指从他体内停下时他几乎没感觉到。他的胸膛和大腿都蒙上一层薄薄的汗水，眼睛一片湿润。“我提前离开，”Harry断断续续地说，“是因为我发现自己竟然以为你除了我没有别的sub，我为这点而生自己的……生自己的气。”  
他的话语兀然中断，简直变成了啜泣。出乎意料的，在他体内的那些手指抽了出来，对他的尿道的折磨也停止了。Harry筋疲力竭地软倒在床上，身体依然紧绷颤抖，背部湿透。  
“你做得很好，Harry，”Merlin对他说，“下一次，你应该直接告诉我真话。”  
Harry依然喘不上气来，无法回答，他抬起一只手臂狼狈地遮住自己的眼睛，不愿把它挪开。  
“Harry，”Merlin根本不打算让他逃避这个，“把手挪开。”  
Harry深吸口气放下手臂，湿透了的眼眶无处可藏，还有他眼角的泪水和他肿胀的阴茎。  
“你哭了，”Merlin不怎么惊讶地说，“那是因为恐惧还是因为快感？”  
Harry不敢相信Merlin竟然在这种时候问这个问题。“你这个混蛋。”声音并没有什么力气，而且哑哑的，他还硬着。  
“Harry，没必要生气，你刚才完成得很好，因此能得到奖励，”Merlin说，“你可以给自己手淫。”  
这根本不算什么奖励，Harry怒视着Merlin。他没办法在这个房间里手淫，那简直就和在Merlin眼皮底下一样，Merlin能观看他的一举一动。Harry正要开口反对，Merlin说：“我命令你，Harry。”声音是贴着他的嘴唇说的，吓了Harry一跳。  
Merlin喜欢利用风和空气玩这种把戏，那像是他们之间的秘密游戏，一阵热风刚才拂过Harry的嘴唇，就像Merlin真的贴在他嘴上说话似的。  
Harry撑起身体翻了个身，背靠着床板打开双腿，蜷起一条腿的膝盖，伸手圈住自己的阴茎，他犹豫了一阵，感觉到Merlin注意着这一切时有些心理障碍，Merlin说：“继续。”  
Harry开始抚弄自己，动作一开始缓慢，渐渐变快了，更紧地攥住腿间的阴茎，臀部摆动的幅度也变得更明显，他的囊袋朝上紧缩，阴茎顶端渗出更多液体打湿他的手掌——然后他意识到自己快到了，身体朝后仰去靠在枕头上，射了出来。  
Merlin把一切尽收眼底。  
“很漂亮。”Merlin用只有机器才会使用的那种平直口吻说，“你的样子很吸引人，Harry。”  
Harry翻了个身，面朝下倒在床上吁了口气。“我现在可是一个指头也动不了了。”他抱怨。他的身边，床的边沿凹陷下来，似乎Merlin正坐在那里。“你可以在这里休息一会，”Merlin说，“你已经有几天没睡好了，对吗？我猜你上次来找我并不是因为心血来潮，出什么事情了，Harry？”  
Harry抬起眼帘，但随即闭上。  
“没什么。”他说。  
Merlin并没有指出这是个谎言。“你接下来打算干什么？”  
“我有十天的假期，”Harry说，语气里再次浮现疲惫，“我还不知道怎么用它。”  
那是Arthur强迫他放的，在他目睹了自己的同事的死亡后——这种事不是第一次了，但如此大规模的还是首回。“很好，”Merlin说出让他意外的话，“那么，你认为到这里住一段时间怎么样，Harry？”  
Harry兀然睁开眼睛。“什么？”  
“你必须学会全然信任我，并且放开自己的全部，才能进入下一个房间，”Merlin说，“这是过程的一部分，你可以住在这里十天，这里不缺什么，还有益于我们的训练。”  
Harry不喜欢大惊小怪，所以只是闭上眼皮。“你是认真的吗？”他平静地说。  
“在这十天以后，如果你能完成我的全部要求，”Merlin回答，“你能得到一份奖励——你会看到我的躯体形式。”这对于Harry来说也许是个无法抵制的诱惑，但他克制住了自己。  
“那个男孩，”Harry想起件事，“他管你叫Edward。”  
“是的，Harry。”  
“他对你了解到什么程度，”Harry禁不住问道，“只是名字？”  
“让我们这么说吧，”Merlin沉默了一阵回答道，“你还记得你第一次到这里来时，问我为什么和你交谈吗？你是唯一一个和我交谈过的sub，Harry，我并不和其余的人进行交流。”  
Harry诧异于Merlin在这件事情上竟然说了真话。“我应该感到荣幸，我想，”Harry冷嘲热讽的本能回来了，他在床上翻了个身，摘下眼镜，“我会让我的司机把行李载过来，Merlin。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）"Mary, Mary, quite contrary,/How does your garden grow?"，英国童谣


	6. Chapter 6

Harry曾经好奇，他搬进这里以后最怀念的会是什么。结论是Mr. Pickle的标本，是他的点缀着太阳报封面的书房，是所有属于他的东西。  
但他的怀念在其余方面得到了补偿。  
Harry坐在床边，两手撑在床上。他刚洗了个澡，而Merlin目睹着全过程，如果说他现在闭着嘴唇（克制着自己因为紧张咬下去），乳头在浴袍内期待地挺立，脚跟在地毯上不安地上抬几分，那全都是Merlin的错。白色浴袍崭新而柔软，但在它里面Harry连内裤都没被允许穿，他略带愠怒和傲慢抬起自己的脸，打量着自己的周围。  
Harry尽量不显得骚动不安，他的脚踝没有悄然在地毯上移向自己，舌头也没有悄然带着期待舔向自己的上腭，他把手插进浴袍口袋里，在寂静的等待中，喉结没来由地紧了一紧。  
“我在好奇，”Merlin开口了，“你是否曾经被一根人类的阴茎操过，Harry？”  
“怎么，”Harry禁不住有点刻薄，“想要比较阴茎的大小吗，Merlin？”  
“我的问题让你感到受到威胁，是吗？”Merlin冷静地评价，“你没有正面回答。”  
Harry抿着嘴唇笑了一声，他发出的更像是气音。“当然有过，”他说，“而且不止一回。”  
“这些经验都是好的吗？”  
“也有相当糟糕的，”Harry打了个手势，解释道，“有时候并不是为了性，是为了别的东西。”  
“比如什么？”  
“我不知道，感到自己还活着？”Harry想了想，“为什么我要告诉你这些？你不会理解的。”  
他习惯性地等着Merlin的反驳，但Merlin没有这样做。Harry望向自己的右侧，通过那道门，他可以看到另一个陈列着道具的房间，它现在空着。“我什么时候才能到那里去？”他问。  
“假以时日，Harry，”Merlin回答，“假以时日。现在，你喜欢被蒙上眼睛吗，Harry？”  
Harry想象了一下那幅画面，意外于自己竟然不反对。“我想我不讨厌。”他有所保留地说。  
“那么，”Merlin只是说，“你很快就能知道我为什么问刚才那些问题了。”  
一条平纹织物的领带——实际上，Harry很肯定那是Merlin在他带来的衣物中挑选的——从后面蒙住了他的眼睛，考虑到Merlin并没有一双人类手掌，这活干得很不错，Harry的视野变得一片黑暗，柔软的织物稳稳地贴在他的眼部，在脑后打了个紧紧的结。  
呼吸更用力，Harry的手掌往自己侧后方滑动了一两寸，几乎不可察觉地陷入床垫里。他的两腿斜斜伸直，试图掩饰自己的躁动。“别动，”Merlin警告道，“我想你不希望被铐起来。”  
“如果我继续坐在这里，我觉得我都快成美地奇雕像了，”Harry说，“还不如被铐起来呢。”  
有什么掐了一下浴袍里光裸的阴茎顶部，Harry惊跳着抽紧呼吸。“耐心点。”Merlin训斥道。  
现在他的眼睛被蒙起，Harry不知道Merlin是怎么做到的，也许那些银色的小玩意顺着浴袍下摆爬进了他的腿间，这大概是最合理的解释。他也不知道Merlin是否离开了房间。  
“在这里等我一会，”面对他的紧绷，Merlin的口气又亲切下来，“我很快就回来。”  
Harry依言等待着，着实希望有什么能让自己分心，令人感到安慰的是，他的确听到门打开继而关上的声音，所以Merlin并非像他猜疑的那样用离开来惩罚他。  
这确实没花多久。“现在，”Merlin回来以后说，“你可以站起来了，朝前面走两步。”  
Harry照做，因为眼睛被蒙住而焦灼地站立着，再过几分钟，恐怕不管他的自制力如何惊人，他都会攥紧自己的手指了，但就在这时候，一具躯体从身后环抱上来，Harry发出惊讶的叹息，感到此人就站在他身后，这感觉实在是太陌生，也太奇妙了。对方的手掌稳稳地搁在他的髋骨上，呼吸与他近在咫尺。Harry不确定地判断了一阵，直到他听到那熟悉的呼吸声。  
“Merlin？”  
“你喜欢这具躯体吗？”Merlin冷冷地说。  
Merlin的胳膊把他压制住，让他紧紧地贴上那副胸膛，Harry叹息着靠了上去，Merlin的手掌沿着浴袍下摆探入，按揉着他的阴茎，抚摸他的大腿，每一次的移动都碾压过他的勃起，Harry呻吟着垂下头，但Merlin的另一只手把浴袍扯下他的肩膀，移向他现在裸露的乳头。  
乳头被掐住的第一下Harry发出破碎的声音。  
和Merlin距离这么近，Harry能清晰地感觉到那具躯体，肌肉强而有力的大腿正和他自己的纠缠在一起，胸膛靠着他的背，性器官以人类的方式勃起着，下流地碾磨着他的臀部和大腿。  
“你想让我这么做很久了，对吗？”Merlin掐住他的下巴，嘴唇凑近他的耳畔，“从你洗完澡出来你就想让我对你这么做了，你刚才坐在那，那副等着挨操的样子……”  
Harry徒劳地挣扎着，Merlin呼出的气息钻入他的耳廓，他难堪地发现每回移动都会使得他的臀部准确无误地撞上Merlin的阴茎，Merlin的手指把玩着他胸前的硬点，在它们硬起来以后用手指绕着它们画圈，Harry从未意识到Merlin会说这些话，下流话竟然让他勃起和兴奋，甚至在Merlin叫他“坏孩子”的时候，他竟低低地呻吟出声，把自己交到对方手上。  
Merlin将他的浴袍剥了下来，一条腿插入Harry的腿间，Harry感到他的阴茎在Merlin手中有力地跳动了一下。当Merlin的嘴唇挪到他的乳头处然后咬下去的时候，他差点哭叫起来。  
“那么你喜欢这个吗，”Merlin狠狠顶了他一下，“你是个欠操的坏男孩，Harry。”  
这种事情从未发生过，Harry听到的属于Merlin的话语从来是中立而不带有感情的，他不该因为被叫做坏孩子就硬起来，然而他的确硬了，Merlin没用手指替他做准备就操了进来，一直进到最深，直到Harry紧紧包裹着他。Harry因为伴随着轻微疼痛的快感而嘶哑喘气，这还是他进入这段关系后第一次被干得这样彻底，幸亏他刚才沐浴时已经按照Merlin的指令给自己润滑过了。  
接下来Harry没有机会说什么话，Merlin操着他，使用他，掐住Harry的髋部不让他的臀迎上去，Harry闭着眼睛战抖，有种被动地挨操的错觉，甚至有种任凭Merlin处置的兴奋感——从事一份必须时刻保持警惕的工作，偶尔能交出控制权简直是一种奢望。  
Merlin放开Harry以前他就已经支撑不住自己了，Merlin一松开他，他就朝后软倒在了床垫上，他还戴着眼罩，因而看不见Merlin的一举一动。但根据声响判断，Merlin在他两腿间跪了下来。Harry警觉地躲避了一下，但Merlin轻抚着他的膝盖和大腿，让他放松下来。  
“当我有一具躯体的时候，”Merlin轻声说，在他大腿上吻了一下，“你想让我干什么？”  
Harry的阴茎因为Merlin说这话的语气抽动了一下，像在请求注意。  
“我……”Harry浅浅呼吸着，因为自己听起来厚颜无耻微笑了一下，“我想让你吸我。”  
Merlin贴着他的皮肤低声笑起来。“吸你？”他说，Harry真想除掉眼罩看看他现在的笑容。  
“求你了，主人。”Harry决定听起来更厚颜无耻一些，反正Merlin知道他的真实意图。  
“我有个更好的主意。”Merlin说，“但让我们先来照看一下你的需要。”  
Merlin的手掌托住Harry两侧的膝盖，将他的腿朝上推高，向两旁分开，这样他搏动的阴茎和穴口就裸露出来。Merlin的巴掌准确地落在他的大腿内侧和臀部，迫使他溢出一声比一声更粗重的呻吟，在Harry的臀部已经被拍打得红肿一片的时候，Merlin才将他的阴茎纳入自己口腔里。  
Harry得到一次被延缓到极致的高潮，当他终于射出来时，Merlin稳固地抓住他的身体，不让他在床边滑落下来。Harry注意到Merlin的动作有一瞬间的延迟，他突然想道，也许Merlin同时在应对别的sub，不一定在这个房间里的sub，Merlin对此会作出否认吗？那具躯体离开了Harry身边，眼罩被解开了。Harry陡生疑窦，望着空荡荡的房间。  
“你为什么选择在这个时候让我看到你的人类形态，Merlin？”Harry问道。  
Merlin没有回答，这个房间突然变得很小，而且眼看就要在Harry的四周坍塌了。他疑虑重重地打量着自己四周的墙壁。  
“Merlin，”Harry警惕起来，“还有谁在这个房间里？”  
Merlin仍然没有回应，Harry站起来，绕到地毯的另一边，扭动第三个房间的门。他动作粗暴，把一侧肩膀抵在门上，但它被锁上了。Harry听见门内一片嘲弄他的寂静。  
“Merlin，让我进去，”Harry咬牙低喝，“让我进去，你这该死的机器人！”  
他撞得门砰砰响，门仍然纹丝不动。  
但Merlin一副丧失听觉的模样，和他此刻身在的房间融为一体，简直像是立刻消失了。  
Harry没有完全放弃，他知道第二天Merlin会重新出现，会回到这个房间里来，因为——Harry现在知道了——驯服一个人类，这对Merlin来说是很大的一种诱惑。  
“你会真正，永远地臣服于我吗？”这天Merlin问道。  
“我永远不会真正臣服于你，”这就是Harry等待的那个时刻，他平静地扔出这个炸弹，然后挑衅地等着Merlin的回答，“因为你不过是部机器，Merlin。”  
Harry做了最坏的准备，包括Merlin也许会把他锁在这个房间里直到他死去，但Merlin回答他的只是沉默，长久的沉默，最后Harry听到自己所在的这个房间门轻轻打开然后关上的声音，不禁对自己松了一口气。  
听上去Merlin只是离开了房间。  
当天晚上，Harry在半梦半醒中听见那个上锁的房间里有响动，确切地来说，有人在拍门。Harry走到紧闭的门边，试了试门——门锁着，但里面传来很低的对话声，因为模糊而无法听清。“Merlin？”Harry试探着叫道。他在恍惚中似乎觉得有人在那个锁上的房间里求救。  
“你该回到床上去睡觉，Harry。”Merlin冷漠地回答。  
就在Harry拒绝Merlin的第二个早上，他发现自己所在的地方的墙壁重新变成了白色，这不算什么，但当他叫出Merlin的名字的时候，回答他的是一个标准的机械声音，毫无特色。“早上好，”那声音说，“请报出您的名字和您今天需要的强度等级，系统马上会为您准备。”  
Harry走近墙面，发现那上面的屏幕黑暗，映出他自己的影子。“别开玩笑了，Merlin，”Harry皱眉说，“你在哪？”  
“无效指令，请重新输入。”  
Harry退后一步，突然想起Merlin的话（“你是唯一一个和我交谈过的sub，Harry，我并不和其余的人进行交流。”）。  
“看来，”Harry盯着屏幕说，“这就是其他人在这里得到的东西。”


	7. Chapter 7

Harry提着自己的行李，臂弯里挎着雨伞，握上门把手。他将把手朝右转动半圈，停下来等待一阵，没有任何事情发生。打开这道门，外面便是走廊。  
Harry朝后退了半步，行李搁在地板上，伞也取下来靠在门框边，仿佛这么做不过是为了让自己开门的动作顺利些。他再一次转动门把，但仍然没有任何事情发生。Harry把皮鞋的脚后跟并拢，留神听着房间里的动静。墙上挂着的那幅画作Harry已经很熟悉了，他的眼角余光扫过那画作，却发现它和上次Harry到这来时看到的不太一样：颜色变深变暗，上面的笔触总给人一种移动过的错觉。  
为了确认，Harry多看了一眼。“这是你画的，”Harry明白过来，“是不是，Merlin？”  
没有回答，等候室里的风景与平日无异。如果这真的是Merlin画的，那么这是一幅惊人地拙劣的仿品，Merlin似乎有意要让它保存一些瑕疵，并且不断变化着。  
Harry叹口气，把手从门把手上松开，掏出包烟，抽出一支架在嘴边，合拢一侧的手掌挡住打火机突然窜出的火焰。“我可以离开这里，你知道，”Harry的声音不高，“然后不再回来。”  
同样地，回应他的仍然是寂静，这寂静比起他熟悉的那种沉默好像更深了些，这是一种针刺般的寂静，Harry深深呼出一口气，胸膛因此而起伏。他觉得Merlin好像在逼迫他做出选择。  
“到底我怎么做，”Harry吸了口烟，说道，“你才会愿意和我说话，Merlin？”  
再一次，寂静回答了他，在这个房间里寂静仿佛已经成为固体，成为另一种生命。Harry回转身，抽着烟，眼睛望着眼前的房间。他把烟蒂在烟灰缸里按灭，朝挂着那幅画的墙壁走去。  
他抬手轻抚画布，靠近它，直到他的呼吸都快要触到那些油彩。Harry惊讶地发现，画布在他的抚触下轻颤了下，像一头动物凹陷的两肋，像突然被碰触的人类皮肤。  
这一周Merlin没有其他的预约，因为Merlin为他们预留了十天，现在只剩下不到一个星期，  
Harry回到原来的姿势，缓缓皱起眉头，他突然折身快步走到窗边，试了一下这扇唯一的窗子——窗户是锁上的。“你计划好了，是吗？”Harry喃喃自语，“你到底想让我干什么？”  
他改变了主意，不但没有离开，反而留了下来。房间再一次下降时，Harry觉得他能够找到打开Merlin的那把钥匙。  
“请重新输入你的身份信息。”  
Harry把手掌抵上屏幕，却被微弱的电流弹了回来。“请重新输入你的身份信息。”系统重复。  
抿住嘴唇低头一笑，Harry半闭上眼睛，想着Merlin现在到底想听到什么，在那冰冷的系统提示音下面，Harry可没忘了是Merlin在操纵这一切。“我的名字是Harry Hart，”他重新报出姓名，冷静理智得像在做出一份声明，“你会记住我的，我会是你唯一真正拥有的人类。”  
最初那阵可能被误认为勇敢的冲动过后，Harry觉得自己的回答有点可笑。他等待了不到半分钟，在他眼前的屏幕不再黑暗。“身份确认。”机械的提示音回答，“欢迎回来，人类。”  
Harry抬起眉毛，但对这个明显具有冒犯意味的“人类”称呼没做出回答。他不敢相信自己把离开的希望和他的行李都留在上面那个房间里了，那像是两秒钟以前的事。  
“那么，”Harry颇为遗憾地怀念起他还不需要考虑这种事情的时候，“我们现在干点什么？”  
红色和萤光蓝线条闪动着，每隔半分钟像鱼儿一样滑过屏幕，像某种屏保，它没有理睬Harry的问题。“你不打算说句话？”Harry谴责地说，“就这么一直僵持下去，好极了——狗屎。”  
对于他脱口而出的脏话，Merlin仍然没有做出反应。第三个房间依然锁着，只不过现在里面悄无声息，在和Harry所在的房间相对的第二个房间里，那些功能不同的陈列品静静待在原来的地方，被幽暗的室内蓝光勾勒出轮廓。Harry眯起眼睛，站起来，走到其中一个架子前，上面是尺寸不同，材质各异的项圈，Harry端详了一阵，猛地从架子顶端最里侧扯下一个皮革材质的可调节项圈，他的手指急切地把它翻过来希望确认一件事。果然，在项圈的里侧，凹雕着一串字母：“Harry”。Harry拿眼睛再三确认，那串名字的确在那里，他扯开领口两颗纽扣，试了试项圈的松紧——它立刻就合上了，松紧程度恰好足够Harry放进一根手指。  
“上帝。”Harry咬牙说，他像是被烫伤了一般匆忙把项圈解下来扔到地上，在喘着气稍微冷静片刻后重新把它拾起来，放回架子上。他不愿去看它，但他总不由得想到，那个属于他的项圈一直就在那里，上面刻有他的名字，Merlin从一开始就替他准备好了。  
Harry像个疯子一样查看玻璃架上其余的项圈，但它们都没有姓名。  
他转身面朝其余的三面墙壁，怀疑每一面上的陈列品中都有一个带有自己的名字。但他没有勇气去证实自己的猜测，他把手里的这个项圈翻过来，这是鞣制过的小牛皮，无法调节松紧，只有一个金属搭扣能被从外面合上或是松开——换句话说，一旦戴上，它便会留下印记。  
Harry情不自禁地吞咽了一下，望着它。他必须承认，戴上它和逃离它的欲望一样强烈。

Harry迷迷糊糊睡着了一段时间，他感觉到有什么轻触着他的嘴唇，像是人类的指尖，又像是一个吻，但与其说带有感情，不如说带着冰冷的评估味道。他醒过来，在床上支起身子，眨了眨眼睛。  
“早上好，”这个他已经熟悉起来的声音还是吓了他一跳，“系统将在十五分钟后进入互动模式，并且将您绑定为主要用户，如果您不需要互动模式，请回到主菜单选择其他服务——”  
“拜托，”Harry想要翻白眼，“你知道我的名字，Merlin！”  
然而提示音不受影响地继续说下去。“——在主菜单里，我们将为您提供——”  
“你赢了，”Harry其实很想拿雨伞勾起一个杯子砸向屏幕，“让我先刷牙洗个脸.”  
他走进浴室，洗了把脸，对着浴室的镜子抬起头，突然注意到镜子里的人嘴角残留着一滴银色的水珠，不仔细看无法看见。Harry不由自主地伸手按向嘴角，看来梦里的碰触不是幻觉。  
他取下架子上的毛巾擦脸，动作做到一半却转身走出浴室，因为他突然有了个主意。  
在床边的柜子上摆放着一个托盘，托盘上是早餐。Harry停下脚步。  
“你给我做了早餐？”他疑惑地说。  
又是那套官方说辞回答了他。“根据马斯洛的人类需求五层理论，我的系统设置将会首先满足人类的生理上的需要，先生，同样地，在我的设置中的阿西莫夫机器人定律规定在任何情况下机器人不得伤害人类，或坐视人类受到伤害——”  
Harry把华夫饼切成小块咀嚼着，听完Merlin的说辞。“你不能伤害人类，除非我命令你这么做，除非我到这里来要的就是这个，对吗？”Harry敏锐地发现了这套理论中的软肋。  
他等待着Merlin拒绝与他交流后的那套标准回答，但一个声音突然响了起来，带着冷漠。  
“很有趣。”这个声音冷酷地说。  
叉子从Harry手中滑落，他猛地站起来，凌厉的目光越过房间。“什么很有趣？”他质问。  
但没有人继续回答，Harry摇摇头。“我们是在下棋？”他说，“回答我，这是你的游戏吗？”  
接下来房内发生的事情Harry理解为对他的一种恫吓，目的在于让他停止问问题，房门被锁上了，镜子变得漆黑，灯光一盏盏熄灭而唯一对着他的屏幕转暗，但Harry面不改色地坐着，他不是个容易被吓唬的人。“我戴上那个项圈，”Harry说到一半改口，“这就是你想要的？”  
他和他的问题留在黑暗里，有三秒钟无人应答，Harry感到有微风通过通风系统拂过他的脊背，绕上他的肩膀和耳侧，好像在轻声说“是的”。  
“我想我得警告你，”Harry对此笑了一笑，“在我自己都不确定下一秒会发生什么的人生里，我从来不轻易承诺任何事情——另外，我可不是个好好先生，Merlin。”  
他又等了一阵，头顶的灯光重新亮起来，Harry藏起自己胜利的微笑。他坐下来，像是什么事也没发生一样吃完了自己的早餐，吃得慢条斯理，有条不紊，甚至还喝完了那杯咖啡。  
那个声音，Harry一面吃着自己的早餐一面想到，不是“Merlin”的声音，但他无法确定。  
他吞下最后一口食物，站起来，在房间里缓慢沿着墙踱步，寻找着。  
“你知道我在找什么吗？嗯？”Harry刻意抬了抬头，“我在找你的那副身体。我在想，这家伙有个备用身体，这里必然有个什么地方放着他的人类身体，那么，它在哪？”  
他头顶的灯光愤怒地闪动了一下，Harry只是亮出个挑衅的笑容。他沿着房间走了一圈，目光落在第二个房间一个玻璃架上，这个架子比其余的要朝外凸出几英寸，Harry扳动架子旁边的挂钩，一个隐藏在墙壁内的陈列架裸露出来，里面是一具躯体，有着完整的人类特征，看起来和真人并无二致。  
Harry站在距离陈列架一英尺处，凝视着那张陌生的脸。他的手指攀上这张面孔，轻抚从额头到鼻梁的轮廓，随后他前倾身体，嘴唇贴上对方的嘴唇部位，停留了几秒钟。  
“这是一个吻。”Harry为自己的行为作出说明，“你在我睡着时对我做的事情，叫做一个吻。”  
Harry停顿一阵。“我知道你对一个吻是什么并不陌生，”Harry再次开口，“但你没有被吻过，你也不知道自己刚才为什么要这么做，对吗？”  
这具完整的人类躯体大概Merlin甚少使用，依旧光洁如新，它栩栩如生，好像下一秒就会从架子上走下来，并且开口对Harry说话。Harry加重语气。“你在模拟的是一个吻，Merlin。”  
他转过身，给出时间让陈列架重新隐入墙壁，让机关在他背后闭合。  
“至于那意味着什么，”Harry刻意扫了一眼房间尽头，“那得留给你自己去回答。”  
这就是前两天Harry留在这里时发生的事情，到了第三天，他惊讶地发现屏幕开始自动播放一段短片，那是关于Merlin的由来的。“Dianoth集团在生产人工智能方面有四十年的经验，”短片里的演员露出个完美无缺的笑容，“我们的研发团队聚集了世界一流的专家，我们生产的人工智能与环境融为一体，优化了人类的居住体验和生活环境……”  
Harry注视着屏幕，喝完杯子里剩下的冷掉的咖啡。“试图告诉我你的过去？”他轻声问。  
这大概是Merlin第一次做出类似于交流的举动，没有别的理由解释它为什么要让Harry看到这段短片，在那些典型的宣传镜头后面，不知道为什么，Harry读出了一种孤寂。  
当他回到操作菜单的时候，他决定做一件事。“你想一起看部电影吗？”Harry问道。  
其实这种感觉很居家，如果不是考虑到Merlin的本质是什么，和他现在所在的地方的话。Harry坐在沙发上喝着自己的酒，望着屏幕，电影是他挑的，Merlin从头到尾没做任何评论。  
但当Harry站起身来给自己添酒时，透过酒瓶的反光他发现屏幕闪动了一下，Merlin把Roy Batty见到自己见到造物主时的那段话整个掐掉了，画面多停留了三秒，不知道那是否Harry的错觉，但当他回到沙发上时，一切流畅如前。  
“致Merlin，老伙计。”  
Harry举了举杯子，喝完自己那杯酒，仿佛一切不过是一个游戏，但在杯子后面，他密切注视着Merlin，目光锐利。

那是第三天晚上的事，第四天基本上没有发生任何值得纪念的意外。Harry进入互动模式，在系统的指引下给自己套上了口塞半小时，跪在地毯上自慰到高潮。他想要了解一下别人从这里得到的东西，结果发现系统能发出准确清晰的指令，并且能照顾到调教过程中的每一步，这种体验其实并不算差——如果你不在乎对象不是一个人类的话。  
但这里面缺少点什么东西。  
Harry把口塞取出以后进浴室洗了个澡，他上半身赤裸着从浴室出来，对着床上自己带来的衣物思考起来，也许没必要多此一举关心自己的衣着，既然他现在需要对付的不过是一个操作界面。  
“我有过别的dom，你知道，”Harry凝视着那件衬衫漫不经心地说，“他们可是真正的人类。”  
最靠近他的那面墙壁被画面所取代，Harry皱着眉头，发现正在播放的视频的主角是自己时大声骂了句操，他冲上前，想要把它关上，但它仍然示威地，嘲讽地继续播放着，画面上他被戴上了眼罩，两手束缚在背后仰躺在床上，表情几乎是痛苦的，这画面Harry非常熟悉。  
“等会，操，你在干什么？”画面上的他自己在后退，“我告诉过你我不喜欢滴蜡，Quin！”  
然而那个Dom还是爬上了床，不顾他的反对掐住他的头发迫使他抬起喉咙，他大概没有想到Harry能轻易挣脱手铐——尽管他在床上不常使用自己的技能——画面晃动了一会，在Harry拧断对方的胳膊，然后举起手表朝对方的脖子里射进失忆针剂以后停住。  
屏幕讽刺地定格在那一刻，好像在对Harry说“这就是你的人类支配者”。  
Harry愣了一阵，渐渐咬紧牙关握住了拳头。“别再这么做。”他疲惫地说.  
但它停顿了几秒继续播放起来。“操，上帝。操。”  
Harry站起来，抄起雨伞，做了自己抵达这里以来最暴力的举动，他拧开雨伞，打开发射模式，击碎了这块屏幕，对着黑下来的界面尖锐地喘气。  
“开心了？”Harry合上雨伞，抬起眼皮说，“操你，Merlin。”  
第五天Harry醒来时被另一个房间里坐在地板上的男人惊醒。“早上好，”对方大大方方朝他做了个脱帽礼似的动作，“我的名字叫Derrick，我是你们今天的人类代理。”  
Harry望着对方，他的指关节上有四个字母纹身，连在一起是操的意思。“你是什么？”  
“我说过了，”Derrick耸耸肩，“我是你们今天的性行为代理，别担心，你几乎感觉不到我的存在——我们可以开始了吗？”  
“人类代理，真的？”Harry嘲讽地对着坏掉的屏幕说，“这就是你的报复？”  
他给了Derrick一点小费，把那家伙赶走了，然后把那家伙留给他的名片撕碎，抛起在空中。  
“你不会赢的。”Harry信誓旦旦地对Merlin说。  
晚饭时他又去看了一次Merlin的临时躯体，它看起来和前一天没有什么两样，Harry正要离开，却惊讶地发现那张面孔的眼角有水渍，他抬起手腕，手指抚上对方眼角，一颗泪珠顺着他的手指滑落人工制成的面颊，Harry的手指立刻缩了回来。“他妈的开玩笑。”他对自己说。  
他凑近查看，Merlin看起来的确在哭。  
“我不会上当的，Merlin，”Harry摇摇头说，“你听见了吗？”  
第七天早上醒来时他对自己说“去他妈的”，他走到第二个房间，戴上那个项圈，告诉自己并没有什么可损失的，然后跪了下来。  
“我只保持这个姿势半小时，Merlin，然后我就永远离开这里，这是我能做到的最大限度——如何选择取决于你。”说完这话，他闭上嘴唇等待着。  
过了不到几分钟，但感觉上有一个世纪那么久，他听到属于Merlin的声音。  
“早上好，Harry。”Harry从未想到过，听见自己的名字从别人口中吐出可以如此甘美，如此陌生。


	8. Chapter 8

Harry喝着咖啡，吃着自己盘子里的早饭。他穿着睡衣和拖鞋，总算有了休假的样子。他将咖啡杯子搁下，把空盘子推回桌子中央，戴上眼镜，打开报纸。  
“Merlin，这咖啡不错。”他称赞道。  
“我很高兴你喜欢。”Merlin回答。  
Harry瞥向自己后方。被他打碎的屏幕还没有修复，残留着辐射状的裂纹，高悬在墙壁中央。屏幕现在如一面镜子，映出他的侧影。  
“你不打算修好它吗？”Harry边读报纸边分心问道。  
“用不着操心损失，”Merlin这样告诉他，“这里面的一切都是承保过的。”  
Harry沉吟着，有时候他怀疑Merlin是否在故意曲解他的意思，但人工智能会这样吗？“那不是我所指的。”Harry掂量着说。  
Merlin沉默了一段时间。他再次开口时，Harry已经把报纸翻过一页。“我知道，Harry。”  
他们只剩下三天可以共处，休假即将结束。Harry读完报纸，紧了紧睡袍站起来。“我能喝杯酒吗？”他假装礼貌地问。  
“迷你酒吧正是为此而准备的。”  
Harry露出个自嘲的紧绷微笑，拧开酒瓶盖，给自己倒了酒。“我以为你会说现在才早上十点。”  
“时间对我来说一点意义也没有，”Merlin沉吟着说，“等候室里的座钟，那是给人类看的。”  
Harry把手里的杯子举起来，晃了晃，透过酒杯折射出的光线立刻在对面的墙上晃动。  
“我猜也是这样。”Harry回答，语气里的遗憾已经消失，“那么，我们今天干点什么？”  
Merlin已经关掉了他最初用来使Harry放下警惕的呼吸声，在这个阶段他们俩都已经不需要它了，那种模仿人的脚步也没有再响起。对于Harry的问题，Merlin考虑了一阵，时间不长。  
“你想看看我的人类身体吗？上一次，你还没有机会真正看到它。”Merlin建议。  
Harry靠回椅背上，取下眼镜按了按鼻梁。他闭着眼睛，两手平平摊在扶手上，沉思了一阵，当他重又睁开眼时，他站起来，走向他已经熟知的地方——第二个房间的陈列架旁。  
Harry在那面墙壁前站定，没有伸手触动机关，只是抬了抬下巴。“你还在等什么？”  
电子设备杂音在墙后响起，让人想起机械吊臂运转时的声音，Harry设想这是Merlin在“穿上”他的那具躯体，他觉得最好还是等下去。  
“那会令你感到不舒服吗？一开始的时候？”Harry想到一个问题。  
Merlin没有说话，Harry觉得这就像是他小时候试图和马厩里的马交流那样，马儿眨着眼睛，你永远弄不清它们是否真正明白了你的话语，也许它们明白了，只是不屑于回答，也许它们并不懂得如何用人类的语言回答。陈列架打开，Merlin推开最后一层把他们隔开的透明玻璃，迈步走了出来。他的眼睛环视房间一周，落在Harry脸上。  
“我表示抱歉，Harry，”Merlin咬字清晰，但说话的样子很僵硬，“我需要几分钟进行一些最后的调试，无法回答你的问题。”Harry凑近些查看他的脸，他的指尖划过Merlin的侧脸。  
“你怎么能够忍受这个？”Harry禁不住问道，“知道你有一具身体就藏在某个地方，但你却哪也不能去，什么也无法真正感受到？”  
Merlin前倾身体，耳朵擦过Harry的手，好像要听清楚他的话，Harry明白过来。  
“有人在监视你。”  
“Dianoth的人工智能申请了专利，”Merlin眨着眼睛，冷漠地说，“那也包括我，Harry。”  
Merlin的回答看似答非所问，但当他重新直起身子的时候，他的手指悄然划过Harry的手心，Harry浑身一震，下意识地望向Merlin，但Merlin的脸上依然毫无表情。Harry颇有感触地望着Merlin的侧脸。“我能帮上什么忙吗？”Harry说。  
Merlin朝他看了看，那种目光让Harry不太舒服，好像隔得很远打量着他似的。  
“事实上，你可以，”Merlin把完全软垂的左侧臂抬了抬，眼睛朝下斜看着，“我需要一条新胳膊，备用零件在你的左边，启动密码是你的生日。”  
Harry闻言朝左转了个身，但假装没有听见最后那句话。

 

Harry将机械手臂从原本所在的陈列架上取下，架子发出轻微的被摇晃的声音。他在椅子上坐下，Merlin朝他偏过头。Harry警告自己现在不是聊天的时候。Merlin的机械身体靠在他的手臂里，Harry努力克制这件事在他心中引起的波澜。  
Harry帮助Merlin抬起那条新的手臂。Merlin自己把它对正接好了。齿轮咬合以后，Merlin仍然靠在Harry的怀里，手指掐入他的腰部皮肤。Harry因为感觉到刺痛而皱起眉头，他预感到有什么事情将要发生，那原本是他希望能够避免的。  
“站起来，”Merlin掐了一下他的大腿，Harry的呼吸变得难耐，“站起来，到浴室里去。”  
Harry还没回过神，已经被Merlin推开。他站起来走进浴室，他刚一进去，整个房间的电力全都被切断了，Harry猛地转身，浴室的玻璃门已经将他和Merlin分隔，Merlin在门的另一面看着他，样子好像不认识他似的。  
“如果你感到害怕，”Merlin说。“你可以现在离开，我会放你出去。”  
“那些被关在第三个房间里的人，”Harry想起了此前在梦里听见的那些模糊的呼救声，“他们都没通过这个阶段，是吗？你对他们干了什么？”  
Merlin漠然平视着他的脸。“他们只是自己迷路了，Harry，我什么也没干。我把他们留在第三个房间里一段时间，是为了研究他们的人类习性，然后我让他们离开，并没有伤害他们。”  
Harry看着玻璃门外的黑暗。“你造成了电力过载？”Harry质问，“这也是你干的？”  
“电力切断只会持续两分钟，Harry，”Merlin寸步不让，“请尽快给出你的回答。”  
到了紧要关头，Harry反而冷静下来。“我看起来像是会因为这种事而害怕的人吗，Merlin？让我猜猜，浴室是唯一没有监控的地方，对吗？你希望私下里和我谈话？到底还有谁知道你有自我意识？”  
浴室的门仍然没动，房间里依旧是一片黑暗。Harry朝前走了一步，插在睡袍口袋里的手掌握成拳头。  
“危险从来不吓退我，Merlin，”Harry说了真话，“它让我着迷。”  
“非常好，”Merlin把手指勾了勾，示意Harry过去，“那么我们达成一致了。”  
Harry推开浴室门，假装没发现刚才那两分钟里门锁上了，Merlin也许想要弄死他。电力中断恢复了，光线重新盈满房间。当Harry走到Merlin面前时，他才意识到Merlin手里拿着一样东西，一件皮革制成的纪念品，那个项圈。  
Harry走到Merlin跟前站定，Merlin朝他微笑了一下。他抬手给Harry戴上那个项圈，调试了一下松紧，Harry忘了对此表达抗议。只是抬起喉咙自然而然让Merlin的手指触摸他的脖颈。Merlin给他戴好项圈以后，仔细端详了一会他的脸，他的喉咙，还有他睡袍下面的身体。他皱紧眉头，对自己看到的一切并不满意。  
“你忘了我教过的东西。”Merlin责备地说，“这时候你该干什么，我的人类？”  
Harry在地毯上跪下来，放松身体，维持跪着的姿势但头一次顺从地低下头，他刚刚越过了一道危险的界限，完全成为了Merlin的sub，从现在开始，Merlin可以对他做任何事情吗？他会允许吗？他这么问自己。  
令他怀疑自己的是，他现在无法态度鲜明地拒绝对方了。  
在接下来的一天里Merlin完全拥有了Harry。Harry跪在Merlin身边，听凭发落，如果他打算起来，去上个洗手间或者仅仅是舒展一下自己的腿脚，都必须得到Merlin的允许。  
Merlin还曾把拇指按在Harry的颧骨上，手掌托出Harry的后脑，迫使他把头抬高到呼吸困难的程度，所有这一切Harry都照单全收，并且感到前所未有的满足。

有那么一瞬间他清醒过来，对自己身在何处产生了怀疑，但Merlin爱抚他后颈的手很快让他忘记了这一点，Merlin允许他跪在自己的左侧，把头埋在Merlin的大腿上。  
Merlin偶尔会用手掌按住Harry脖子上的项圈，好像为了确定Harry仍然在那儿，当触碰到熟悉的皮革以后，Merlin会发出满意的叹息，他的手掌会顺着Harry的脊背爱抚他，为了这种爱抚，Harry觉得他可以继续这么跪下去。  
Merlin忙着自己的事情，Harry渐渐放松下来，趴在对方的大腿上睡去，他感到Merlin抚摸着他的背部，那增加了他现在身处其中的那种暖洋洋的安全感觉。他将脸颊贴上Merlin的手掌，用自己的脸颊去磨蹭对方的手心，Merlin停下来，惊讶地望着他。Harry睁开眼，对上Merlin皱着眉头审视他的表情。“抱歉，”Harry感到一丝慌乱，他的胃部翻腾着，“我不知道你不喜欢——”  
Merlin按住他的肩膀，阻止他受到惊扰而突然直起脊梁的动作。“不，Harry，我只是没想到你这么信任我，”Merlin对他一笑，“我很感动。”  
Merlin的手掌抵住Harry的喉咙，每说出一个字便掐紧几分，他眯起眼睛逼视着，只要Harry作出任何一丝反抗，他就停止，但Harry只是发出尖锐而渴求的呼吸，僵持了一阵，Merlin陡然松开手，力度消失了，他现在温柔地爱抚着Harry的嘴唇，他的颈部和背。  
“说出来，Harry，”Merlin蛊惑他，“说出来。”  
“我是你的，”Harry睁着汗湿的眼睛凝视对方，他的嘴唇抖动着，“我属于你。”  
Harry在半夜因为尿意而醒来，他挣扎了一下，发现自己躺在Merlin的胸口睡着，而他的dom环抱着他，像过去那晚一样。Harry向来不喜欢和人亲密，而如今这件事情自然而然就发生了，他不知道究竟是不是一个错误。他推开Merlin的手臂，从床上下来，呼吸却一下子收紧了——项圈猛地收缩到了让他透不过气的程度，Harry伸手去掰项圈，Merlin睁开眼睛看着他。  
“当你没有得到允许的时候，”Merlin对他解释道，“项圈会施加惩罚，除非我阻止它。”  
“好吧，”Harry仓促应答，因为项圈终于放松而深呼吸了一次，“我只是打算去——”  
“不管你打算做什么，那都必须在我的眼皮底下完成，”Merlin打断，“你的身体不再属于你自己了，Harry，我建议你也放弃关于隐私的想法。”  
Harry略带惊讶地凝视Merlin片刻，却在对方投来的目光中败下阵来。  
在洗手间，Merlin的两手扶在Harry的腰上，摩挲着他的腰眼，嘴唇轻抚他的耳侧，他的动作很轻柔，Harry却无法放松。他根本无法尿出来，尤其是在有人注视的情况下。Merlin在他耳边低语了句什么，Harry难堪地别开头，但Merlin制止了他的挣扎。  
“别浪费时间了，”Merlin无情地说，“你知道我很有耐心。”  
Harry只得颤抖着自己解开睡袍带子，掀起睡袍下摆，他在睡袍下面什么也没穿，Merlin的手轻易找到了他抽动着，半勃的阴茎。“你还没完成我的所有要求。”Merlin说。  
Harry克制住羞耻心，把睡袍的带子塞进自己嘴里，手掌探向自己的胸膛，在Merlin的注视下碰到自己的乳头，Harry把手指沿着被布料填满的口腔探入自己唇间，舔湿它们，用湿润的手指玩弄着自己的乳头。沾有唾液的手指碰到乳头的感觉让他一抖，不禁喘出了声音。  
Merlin的牙齿咬了咬Harry的耳垂，像是催促。Harry只得继续轮流玩弄自己的两侧乳头，直到它们硬起来。Merlin的手掌托住他的阴茎，Harry低低哀鸣，感到自己的阴茎在对方的手掌里跳动，他已经分不清自己是想要尿出来，还是想要别的什么。  
Merlin把Harry制在自己怀里，Harry嘶哑的喘息刚出口就断了，Merlin分开他的双腿朝两侧托高，示意Harry注视那些银色水滴是如何摩弄着他的马眼，刺痒和温热的感觉直奔下腹，让Harry爽得两腿剧颤的同时却又因无法尿出来而剧烈颤抖着。  
水珠一离开Harry就感到一阵放松，脚趾发颤，尿了出来，一道水流落在马桶里，Merlin托住他的分身直到他泄完最后一滴。他因为剧烈的羞耻而说不出话来，只是抿着嘴唇把目光拧向一旁，不去注意Merlin正在用面巾纸给他清理的动作。  
Merlin把他翻了个身，挺立的乳头碰到对方的胸膛，Harry呻吟起来，他沉浸在快感中，没有注意到Merlin此刻要做的事情。夹子扣上乳头时Harry尖锐地抽了口气，哀求几乎脱口而出。“你今晚都得戴着这个睡，”Merlin并没有理会他的哀求，而是仔细地给他戴上了另一个乳夹，“我想你会喜欢的。”  
夹子碰到Harry的乳头立刻合了起来，Harry闭着嘴唇吸气。Merlin带着他回到房间，把一个柔软的硅胶肛塞埋入了他的身体里，他用了很多的润滑作为前戏，那玩意轻巧地埋了进去，一直滑入到最底部。  
Harry的甬道绞紧，眼睛失神地睁大，竟然就这么射了出来。  
Merlin朝Harry抬起手掌，Harry凑过去，让Merlin更方便地玩弄他的乳头和阴茎，Merlin随意地戏弄着他的这两个地方。被夹住的乳头仍疼痛着，但很快变得麻木，在Merlin的把玩下Harry呻吟扭动，从未感觉如此脆弱，但被完全掌控的感觉很好。他意识到自己被全然装点着，在那面充当镜子的屏幕里映衬出来，像别的sub一样。  
Merlin好像理解所有这一切，当他向Harry伸出胳膊时，Harry钻进他的怀里，靠在对方的胸前，好像他这辈子从未这样被另一个生命碰过，而他现在想要的就是这个，好像他判断危险和用来测量距离的机制坏了，他现在只是个渴求着自己的Dom的普通人。他把头靠向Merlin胸前，让Merlin的手指在他的背部画圈。  
Merlin吻了一下Harry的额头，Harry闭上眼睛，身体放松，睡意涌上，陷入沉重的睡眠。

Harry醒来，用掌根揉了揉酸痛的眼睑，睁开眼，Merlin在他身后靠过来，手臂环过他的腰。  
“我不希望你离开，”Merlin说。“为什么会这样？”  
Harry的手指扣进床单，防备地朝后躲去，但没避开Merlin的拥抱。“那叫想念，Merlin，”Harry自嘲地一笑，望着对方，“你在感觉到的那种感觉，叫想念。那对人类来说很常见。”  
Merlin异常缓慢地眨着眼，Harry拉开两人之间的距离。当他试图站起来时，他立刻倒抽了一口气。他的身体被撑得过开，因为敏感而得疼痛厉害，Merlin在他身后站起来，托住他的背，慢慢诱使他把重心下放。“往后靠，”Merlin命令道，“没事，我会接住你。”  
Harry仓促踮起脚尖后退，他的脚跟踩在Merlin的脚背上，几乎被迫踮起脚，小腿腿肚和Merlin的膝盖摩擦着。他又调整了一下位置，整个人靠在对方身上，这才站稳。Merlin的手指按上着他胸前的乳夹，他立刻浑身绷紧了。  
“还疼吗？”Merlin一边问一边转动夹子，注意着他的反应  
“我不……”Harry胡乱摇头，咬牙咽下一句脏话，“……我不知道，Merlin。”  
Merlin注视着他，判断他是否在说谎。Harry踩在Merlin的脚背上，Merlin的胳膊绕过他的腋下将他固定在自己身前，有将近一分钟的时间Harry觉得自己在玩一个测谎游戏。Merlin松开第一个乳夹，Harry的眼眶立刻就湿润了。最后一个乳夹被松开时，他咬破了自己的嘴唇，他的脚后跟在Merlin的脚背上打滑，因为汗水。Merlin拽住他体内的肛塞把它一口气抽了出来，Harry咬住自己的手背阻止一声溢出的哭吟，他的脚趾蜷缩，腿肚子绷紧，差点从Merlin的钳制中滑落，但Merlin的两腿分开，膝盖紧紧夹住他的双腿，把他压制住，  
Harry在Merlin的钳制下荒唐地扭动，聆听自己词语破碎的乞求。  
他并没有伤得很厉害，但Merlin的手指碰到他的乳头时他还是嘶了口气，Merlin前倾身体，将允许他高潮的命令吐露在他耳边，他在Merlin的指间射了出来，这一次只射出很少的一点，但哽咽得很大声。当他恢复意识时发现他仰躺在床垫上，被固定在Merlin的双腿间，Merlin温柔地爱抚着他的身体，直到他低泣着放松下来，倾向Merlin的抚触。  
他们不知这样一起待了多久，当Merlin将Harry推开时，他自然而然滑落到对方的腿边跪下来，甚至没有等待Merlin把指令说出口。Merlin若有所思地望着他。  
“现在你是个合格的sub了，”Merlin用评估的语气说，“每个dom都会想要的那种。”  
Merlin离开一阵，当他回来时他的手里端着一盘食物，Harry没有抬头去看盘子上食物的构成，只是聆听着自己平静的呼吸声，他现在全身心信赖着Merlin，真的把对方当成了自己的支配者。Merlin把面包掰成小块，在汤里浸了浸，喂到Harry嘴边，Harry分开嘴唇，含入食物咀嚼然后咽了下去。Merlin顿下动作，Harry凑上前，让Merlin擦去他嘴边剩余的汤汁。  
Merlin将Harry固定在自己的两腿间，Harry的脸颊贴上他的胯部，他继续喂Harry以前停顿了一阵，似乎在观察Harry对这个颇为侮辱人的姿势有什么看法。然而Harry对一切都很服从，也很安静。Merlin喂完以后，把空的盘子拿走，凝望着他的眼睛。  
“你不是个喜欢亲吻的人，”Merlin的口气像是个拍卖中介，“为什么让我吻你？除非像我驯服你一样，你也想要驯服我，对吗？”  
Harry仍然处在被完全支配的舒适中，他抬了抬头，让Merlin抚摸他的后颈。  
“我从未试图控制你。”Harry振振有词。  
“谎言。”Merlin斥责。  
“好吧，”Harry在Merlin的目光变得锐利以后说，“我确实想知道你的一切，Merlin。”  
这一次Merlin没有指责他说谎。

在最后一个夜晚，Harry从浴室回来时，Merlin站在房间里等待着他。“你真的想知道？”Merlin冷声问道，目光没有看着Harry，而是越过他的肩膀望着墙壁。  
Harry只错愕片刻，继而抿住了嘴唇。“是的。”  
Merlin朝前走，走到和Harry面对面的距离，逼视着他的眼睛。“哪怕就这么一次？”  
“没错。”  
Merlin望着他，许久，耸了耸肩。“躺到床上去。”他命令道。Harry照做了。  
通风系统突然转动起来，在他头顶的灯变暗了并且开始闪烁。“警告，系统电力不足，一级封锁启动，警告，电力系统不足……”他们谁也没动。  
十秒钟过后整个室内完全陷入黑暗里，一具陌生的躯体压在他身上操了他。Harry知道那是Merlin，真正的Merlin，而不是他被编配好的样子。这是Merlin喜欢的角度，他选择的方式，是Merlin在操他，而不是那个该死的系统。  
Merlin压在他身上，肌肉紧实冰冷，毫无怜悯，两手掐住他的手腕往两边分开，赤裸的躯体嵌入他的两腿中，第一下就进到了最深处，随后的鞑伐令Harry抬起腰急切地摆动臀部，紧贴着对方，头晕目眩，发出无声的尖叫。他的心中短暂地掠过一抹胜利的锐痛，因为Merlin就这么让他看见了他——  
Merlin掐住他的腰把他抬高，换了个角度再次干进他身体里，Harry觉得自己简直像是第一次被打开一样被操开了，Merlin将他狠狠干着，简直要弄坏他。但没有亲吻，没有多余的相互触碰，这对极了，Harry喘息着汗流浃背，一边夹紧Merlin的阴茎一边想到，这才是他喜欢的方式，这才是他愿意被占有的途径——“好好看着，”Merlin连一声喘息都没有溢出来，声音清亮好像在远处观看着这一切，“你看清楚了？你看见我了吗？”伴随着每一句逼问，他都把阴茎抽出重新撞入。Harry紧抱着对方的背部，他们纠缠在一起像野兽一样。  
“就是这样，别再对我说谎，”Harry喃喃着鼓励对方，“是这样，这是你，这棒极了。”  
Harry毫不怀疑是Merlin造成了房间里的电力中断，但他从未去询问Merlin是怎么做到的。电力恢复后，Merlin的躯体在房间里消失了，这点也不出Harry的预料。  
第二天——也就是Harry的休假结束那天——和他来到这里那天没什么两样，Merlin叫醒了他，他的行李已经收拾好了搁在门口。Harry拎起行李，好奇Merlin是否会对他说一声再见。  
“旅途愉快，Harry，”Merlin只是说，“当你回来时，我想我们可以进入第三个房间了。”  
这句话让Harry笑了一下，大概这就是Merlin以自己的方式承认，Harry得到了他。


	9. Chapter 9

等候室里，一对情侣站在Merlin的画前。听到脚步声，他们转过头来望着Harry。  
Harry表现得没有和陌生人交谈的意愿，径自找了个座位坐了下来。  
“抱歉，先生，”那个男人诧异地望着他，“你有预约吗？”  
Harry听着座钟敲响整点的声音，想象着Merlin走到这里，给这座古董玩意上发条，尽管Merlin告诉过他，时间对他来说毫无意义。Harry不抬头，也不吭声，过了一阵，他从口袋里掏出烟盒，点上一支香烟，再把打火机和烟盒叠在一起搁在桌上。  
“我不明白你的问题。”Harry说。  
“我丈夫想告诉你的是，”那名女士上下打量他，插嘴说，“我们先预约的，你不该插队。”  
Harry仰靠到椅背上，眼睛盯着手里燃着的烟。“现在是周一早上十一点。”他忽而自言自语。  
“什么？”对方失笑，“你真的是个疯子，你到这里来寻找的是什么？”  
“那么你们寻找的又是什么？”Harry仰起头沉稳地问，对上两人的目光。  
“什么？”那男人被他冒犯了，他朝Harry走上前一步。“你——”  
Merlin的声音在等候室里响起，阻止了年轻人的举动。“Porter先生，您的秘书十分钟前来电话，说有一个紧急会议需要您回去参加，她在别的地方找不到你，于是打给了我。”  
男人迟疑地停住脚步，看了看Harry，又看了看他们头顶的监控镜头。“我不记得有会议。”  
“这也是我对她的回答，”Merlin毫不动摇，“但她让我告诉你事态紧急。”  
“Sid，”男人的妻子拽住了他的手臂，“也许我们该回去看看。”  
Harry一声不吭，往烟灰缸里弹烟灰，一条腿搁在另一条腿上。Porter先生威胁地望向摄像头，挥了挥拳头。“如果我发现这是你搞的鬼，”他恶狠狠地说，“我会起诉你的。”  
“我再次道歉，Porter先生和夫人，”Merlin彬彬有礼地回答，“一定是哪弄错了。”  
Harry把烟灰缸挪到自己身边，把还燃烧着的香烟搁在玻璃制品边沿，凝望着这对夫妇离开的背影，Porter先生还在骂骂咧咧，而他的妻子狐疑地朝后望了眼等候室。Harry兴致缺乏地望着电梯门在他们身后闭合，抓起烟盒又抖出一根烟。  
“你已经抽了一根了。”Merlin说。  
Harry的动作僵在半空中。他摇摇头，把烟放下。Merlin将他称呼为“你”，而不是“Hart先生”，或别的什么名称——Harry还是第一次注意到这点，如果Porter夫妇见到这一幕，Harry不确定他们会作何感想。  
“他们真的是夫妻？”Harry冷不丁问道。  
“不，”Merlin说，“请不要问我他真正的妻子是谁，你知道我不能泄露此类信息。”  
自进来以后，Harry的脸上总算露出个微笑，他仍然坐在椅子上不动，Merlin也没吭声。良久，Harry茫然叹口气，觉得自己好像从一个噩梦里醒过来。他的口腔干渴，喉咙疼痛，身上还没愈合的伤口估计又流血了。汗水溢出后渗进纱布里，刺痛并且火烧火燎地痒。  
“为什么你知道我没有预约，还愿意赶走他们？”Harry懒懒地问，把脚伸开。  
“因为你的状态明显不好，”Merlin快速地回答，“你受伤了，Harry。”  
“Merlin，能帮我个忙吗？”Harry吸口气，回神片刻，看了看自己所处的房间，“我觉得我没力气站起来把手掌放到那面该死的镜子上了。”  
“当然可以，Harry。”  
房间稳步下降，Harry勉强挤出点力气抬起头，对着监控摄像头露出个感激的微笑。  
“谢了。”他说。

 

他们到了以后，Harry站起来，看了看自己的四周。“我不知道我到这里来干什么，”他打了个手势，“显然，我现在的状态不适合——唔，不管是什么大概都不适合干。”  
“这种行为不仅仅是为了性，Harry。”  
“喔，当然，”Harry随口答应，“你真的相信这个？”  
“我是部机器，Harry，”Merlin好心好意地提醒他，“我并不‘相信’任何东西。”  
Harry翻了次白眼，他走到第一个房间的那张床上，躺上去，碰到伤口的时候他咒骂出声，紧紧地皱着眉头。“那么我们现在算是怎么回事？”他望着天花板，用取笑的口气说。  
“我们能做什么，取决于你受伤的程度，Harry。你是否介意授权我进行一次全面的检查？”  
“不，用不着，”Harry动了动脚踝，踢掉皮鞋，“我现在就能告诉你，伤口并没有看起来的那么糟。”  
Merlin从另一个房间走进来，Harry现在习惯了他以人类形态出现，并不惊讶。Merlin在床边坐下来，探究的目光投向他的脸。“你看起来和平时不一样。”  
Harry盯着天花板，半晌没有回答Merlin。过了一阵，他扬起一只手阻止Merlin继续靠近。  
“在我们继续之前，你得知道，”Harry冷静而清晰地说，“我试了一切办法，都没有用，否则我不会到这里来。我到教堂——我有二十多年没去过教堂了，妈的——去忏悔过，我试图在午夜喝得烂醉过，我甚至还考虑过一些更疯狂的事情，比如今天早上的事——”  
Merlin比他更为冷静的声音插了进来。“今天早上发生了什么事，Harry？”  
Harry朝Merlin转过头来，没有闪避迟疑。“我让一个陌生的人类支配者进了我的房子。”  
Merlin看进他的眼睛里。“一个陌生的人类支配者，Harry？”他重复道。  
“他的名字是Phil，如果你想知道，”Harry自嘲地说，“不过那多半是个假名字。如果他是个真货，我大概会让他对我做任何事，但他是个假货，我最后让他走了。”  
“那是你负伤的原因吗？”  
“不，这些伤已经好几周了，”Harry说，“那是因为我自告奋勇到拉合尔去参加了一个临时任务——为了忘掉一些事。”  
“那能解释你为什么一直没有出现，”Merlin点点头，“上一次我见到你还是在——”  
“在好几个星期以前，”Harry打断他，“我知道。”  
“确切来说，”Merlin看了他一眼，“是三十五天十七个小时零四分前，Harry。”  
Harry从床上撑起身体，声音骤然因为愠怒而抬高。“你还能期待什么？我不是一部该死的机器，Merlin！就在今天早上，我几乎丧失了控制！看在上帝份上！我已经无法再去做我被训练去做的事情，因为我丧失了自控能力，就在今天早上，我让一个……”  
Merlin的视线掠过Harry的头发，鼻梁和颧骨，那种只有真正支配者才会使用的注目方式让Harry稍稍冷静下来，醒悟自己刚才干了什么。他心烦意乱地叹了口气。“抱歉。”  
“我能处理好这件事，Harry，”Merlin用具有镇痛作用的权威嗓音说，“只要你让我处理。”  
Harry重重吸了口气，仍然用包含芥蒂的目光望着Merlin的脸，但过了一会，悲痛再次攫住了他，他希望能够有些什么来忘掉在他身上发生的事情。他望着Merlin点了点头。  
Merlin把一只手掌搁在Harry的肩膀上，停留一阵，等他习惯。Harry的呼吸平缓下来以后，Merlin的手指扣住他的肩膀，稳稳地压了下去。  
Harry的肩膀松垂下来，惊讶于自己的变化。Merlin的手掌顺着他的肩膀往上，稳稳地扣住了他的后颈。  
“跪下。”Merlin的手在他的后颈上紧了紧，似乎那样能将力量沿着指尖传进Harry身体里。  
Merlin移开手掌，站起身来，正对着仍然没有回过神来的Harry。  
在Harry意识到以前，他已经在Merlin跟前跪了下来。Merlin的手抚摸着他的头发，轻缓地，像在鼓励他做得很好。“现在，”Merlin清晰吐出下一个命令，“把手放在背后。”  
Harry照做，虽然让受伤的胳膊服从身体主人的意志花了一些时间。当他完成以后，汗水从他的额头上渗出来，Merlin移开他的手掌，Harry感到一阵迟来的失望。  
他还穿着衣服，Merlin是否在因为他找了人类支配者而生气？  
“好了，”哪怕Merlin意识到了他的疑问，也没有回答他，“现在告诉我Phil对你做了什么。”  
Harry跪在地上，因为自己如此轻易地顺服Merlin而感到不安。“什么也没有，事实上，”Harry茫然开口，由于处在焦灼的欲望中而无法思考，“我让他使用……一把刀子……他害怕了。”  
出乎意料，Merlin并没有表现出愤怒，只是沉思着朝Harry招了招手。Harry膝行着跪到Merlin的跟前，几乎贴上对方的大腿。“现在告诉我让你表现得如此反常的原因，”Merlin的声音低沉，“发生了什么事，是吗？”  
Harry迟疑着，考虑着，他不愿意再次回想发生过的事情，这是其一。另外，谈论Lee Unwin的死从某种程度上来说算是一种泄密，他还没糊涂到这种地步。  
“Harry？”等待了一阵，Merlin问道。  
“骑士。”Harry开口，这还是他到达这里以后第一次使用安全词。  
Merlin笑了一笑。“没关系，我知道，”Merlin把拇指按在Harry的嘴唇上，低头望着他仰起的脸，“一个和你关系密切的人因为你的失误而去世了，对吗？你对他抱有很大的期望，这就是你表现得如此反常的原因。让我猜猜：他是为了救你而死的。”  
Harry感到像是把手伸进冰块里，主要是Merlin讲述这事时那种了然于胸却又漠不关心的态度，让他像是被针扎了一下。“你是怎么知道的？”  
“放心，”Merlin的拇指仍然按在他的嘴唇上，“从我嘴里说出来，就不算是泄密。”  
“Merlin，”Harry往后撤躲开Merlin的手，有个想法在他的心里愈来愈清晰，“你到底想干什么？”  
“你不了解我的生活，Harry，”Merlin俯视着他，用一种让人毛骨悚然的关怀备至的语气说对他说，“每天我会接收到成千上万的讯息，我无法控制自己会知道些什么——你放心，不会再发生了——我这么做只是因为我关心你。”  
Harry本来并没有这么容易被说服，但他的警惕已经因为方才的被支配行为而稍微放松，他皱眉思索了一阵，选择相信Merlin的说法——毕竟，Merlin不可能与Lee的意外有任何关系，那怎么可能？Harry迫切希望有人能让他忘掉Lee的死，这只能是Merlin。  
“是的，某个人死了，”Harry沙哑地承认，“而这是我的错。帮我忘掉这个，Merlin。”  
“你把事情想得太复杂了，”Merlin说，“我有个办法能让你忘掉这件事，一个简便的办法。”  
Harry发出一声粗野刺耳的笑，嘲笑对方又像嘲笑自己。“那会是什么？”他说。  
Merlin退后些，蹲下身，直到他和Harry的视线平齐。“你难道不好奇，”Merlin说，“Phil现在在哪？”  
“上帝，Merlin，”Harry震惊喃喃，“你——”  
Merlin重新站起来，拽住他头发猛地向后一拽，Harry的喉咙仰起，屈辱而暴露，Merlin直视进他的眼睛。“既然你想要Phil，我将会用Phil的身体支配你，不？Harry？你曾经被自己操过吗，如果你看见自己从这个房间里面走出来，你还会驯服地跪下吗？”  
Harry慌乱摇头，Merlin的每一句话让他肺部的空气像被挤走。更让他恐惧的是，他明白Merlin想要对他做的是什么，他想说的是什么，而他其中一部分的自己——不确定是哪一部分，也许是那个对Lee Unwin的死没流一滴眼泪的Harry——并不打算阻止。  
Merlin慢慢地收紧手掌，Harry溢出绝望殷切的喘息，阴茎在裤子里因为那个可怕的想法而挺立。他挺动臀部，希望Merlin能收回那个想法。  
“决定好了吗？”Merlin无动于衷，“是Phil还是你自己？你的安全词仍然有效，顺便一提。”  
“如果我……”Harry艰难地咽了口唾沫，“……如果我……自己……你会在旁边观看，是吗？所有的一切？”  
这个荒唐想法让热度攀上他脸颊，全身因此而发颤。  
“我不会离开房间，如果这是你想知道的。”Merlin戏谑地说。“你不打算选择Phil？他是你喜欢的体型和年龄，他的模样也非常对称，从你回忆起他的微表情来看，他的能力不算糟糕。”  
Harry仍然在咀嚼Merlin那个悖德提议。“如果我同意，在那另一个我体内的会是——”  
“别害怕，”Merlin轻描淡写地说，“它不会有自我思维。”  
Harry觉得自己一定是疯了，一个字眼从他的喉咙深处悄然涌上，吐出这个字眼时因为某种难以描绘的复杂感觉，他不得不闭上眼睛。“那么，”Harry紧闭着眼睛，“好吧。”  
“那是个同意吗？”Merlin仍在看着他，要逼出一声同意来。  
“是的，”Harry因为那个难以启齿的想法而更硬了，“那是个‘好’。”  
“那么，”Merlin放开将他的头发往后拽的动作，“在这里等着。”

Harry在房间里跪着等待了一会，有个声音在他空洞洞的脑海尖叫让他马上从这里离开，但他忽略了它。过了半晌，他看见另一个自己从Merlin方才出来的那个房间出现，穿着和他一样的衣服，佩着和他同样的眼镜，细节臻至完美，乍看之下让人感到陌生。  
“程序模拟的你，”Merlin的声音在他头顶响起，“你觉得怎么样？自从你第一次来到这里，我就开始建造它，许多方面还需要改善，但它具有人类的所有功能，只是不会说话。”  
Harry盯着那张朝他靠近的脸，一瞬间几乎忘了呼吸。“这真是太让人震惊了，Merlin。”  
房间里的另一个Harry又走近了些，Harry伸手触碰对方的脸，摸到和自己一样的皮肤。“你为什么想要建造另一个我？”Harry喃喃。  
“身体对人类意味着什么让我好奇，”Merlin回答，“想知道答案，最好的办法就是直接建造一个能用的身体。”  
假的Harry过来吻住Harry，Harry一开始没办法克服自己的心理障碍，紧闭着嘴唇。但对方一次又一次撩拨他，吻他的嘴唇，轻咬他的嘴角，直到他挫败地分开唇，对方的舌头立刻挤进来，扫荡他的口腔。深入的吻让Harry头晕目眩，无法控制的津液从嘴角流下。  
在这个Harry吻他的同时，Merlin告诉他：“接下来会发生的事情是，这具身体将会用你喜欢的方式操你，我不会参与，只会注视着一切。仔细瞧它，Harry，因为它就是你。”  
“但它只是部机器。”Harry被松开时狼狈地喘息了好一阵，才说出这句话。  
“正是这样，”Merlin好像早就料到他会如此反应，“在另一个世界里，你也许也只是机器，根据别人的命令行事，不知道外面还有别的世界——从某个角度看来，人类也不过是上帝的机器而已。”  
Harry因为Merlin说的话而发寒，但他仍然挺立着，不让那种情感侵蚀他。“让我想起我自己多么渺小和可笑，这就是你的计划？”  
“不，Harry，”Merlin安静地反驳，“我只想让你意识到，你能犯错误，那不是不可饶恕的，因为你是人类。你出现了一个错误程序，但你是能自我改善的——你只是需要时间。”  
“听起来像是某种临别赠言，”Harry自嘲地笑了笑，“‘你只是需要时间’，好像你打算离开我去什么地方。”  
Merlin没有继续深入谈下去，只是说：“让我们回到正题吧。你信任我，所以我会帮你度过这个难关——作为你的dom，不是作为你唯一认识的人工智能——脱掉你的衣服，Harry。”  
在一个与自己一模一样的机器人眼皮底下脱掉所有的衣服有些困难，但Harry做到了。当他照Merlin的指示敞开双腿，那个Harry朝他膝行着靠近，挤进他的双腿间，含入他的阴茎。  
Harry闭上眼，喘息渐渐变得混乱，他想象着Merlin此刻在注视着房间里这一幕同样混乱的景象：两个Harry在彼此纠缠着，一个是人类，一个是机器，仿佛某种会吞吃自己的蛇，仿佛一个性欲和伦理的迷宫，仿佛美杜莎照见自己，而这是Merlin一手促成的。  
那让他比过往任何时候都要硬，沉迷在一种古怪的欲望中。血从他身上仍未愈合的伤口溢出，蛇般纠缠在他背上，细细的血水被另一个自己吻去。Harry因碰触和自己一样的皮肤而瑟缩，却又因为和自己一样的舌头咬上他的乳头而发出呻吟，矛盾而放荡。  
他忘记一切，只做Merlin让他此刻做的事情，包括抬起臀部被另一个自己操。  
“现在听我说，Harry，”Merlin再一次贴在他唇上说话，“起来，到第三个房间里去。”


	10. Chapter 10

第三个房间一旦打开，Harry便不由自主一阵惊讶，这种感觉和第一次被狙击枪的夜视瞄准镜对准一样。这个房间被Merlin布置得与他自己的书房一模一样，如果不是那道门在他身后轻轻关上，如果不是听不见自己的脚步声在此处回响，他会以为回到了自己家里。  
然而Harry没有时间仔细查看房间内的陈设，因为他意外地发现地上躺着一具尸体。他用脚尖把倒卧在地的尸体翻过来，认出这是他在等候室里碰到过的那个男孩。他管Merlin叫“Edward”，但Harry不清楚他的真实姓名。尸体还没有死去太久，尸斑还没有形成，Harry紧咬着牙关，环顾房内，搜寻Merlin的身影。  
“这是什么，”Harry本来没打算用这种兴师问罪的口吻，“你杀了他？”  
“我想我已经说得很清楚了，Harry，”Merlin说，“阿西莫夫的机器人定律规定我不能伤害人类。”  
Harry发出尖锐刺耳的笑声，与其说像在笑Merlin，不如说在笑自己。他俯身查看尸体，背部有一刀，胳膊和胸上也有，血迹只剩下一点，透过男孩所穿的衣服透出来。  
“你是在告诉我他自己杀死了自己？”Harry冷笑着说，“还是说他死在你这，只是个意外？”  
“Harry，我没有杀死他，我救了他。”  
Harry盯着尸体的脸出神，听到Merlin的话他抬起头，不敢相信自己所听到的。“你什么？”  
“两天以前，他跑到我这儿来躲债，”Merlin一板一眼地回答，每个词的语气和节奏都惊人地一致，“他告诉我他欠了一笔债务，而债权人正在找他，只有躲在我这里他才是安全的。当他抵达我这时，他已经受了很严重的伤，但他拒绝去医院治疗——最终的结局是不幸的。”叹息了一声，Harry撑着膝盖站起来，走到书桌后面，望着墙壁上的太阳报标题。他认出了其中几个标题，Merlin连这些细节都复制了出来。“就算你的故事是真的，”Harry偏过头，看着紧闭的房门，又看了看地上已经冰冷的男孩，“为什么你要让他藏在这个房间里？”  
Merlin没回答，Harry听到倒酒的声音，杯子移动的声音，甚至从椅子上起身的声音。  
“别再模仿人类的声音了，”Harry厉声说，“回答我！”  
“一天以前，他们找到了这里，”Merlin颇为惋惜地叹口气，“这个房间是他们唯一无法进来的地方，Harry，他们没有权限。我和Norman商量过，这是在经过他同意后的权宜措施。”一切似乎都非常符合逻辑，但又总有什么说不上来的，让人不安的地方。Harry咬着牙听着自己的呼吸声，他沉着脸，在房间里来回踱步。  
这个房间令人意料不到的素净，没有任何机关，没有隐藏的陈列架和墙，其中人性的细节与一个人类的房间惊人地类似，除了书桌上面朝他的人机交互界面，它的最后登录时间是昨晚。  
“你必须相信我，Harry，”Merlin再次开口，“我并没有做出任何导致他死亡的危险行为。”  
“那么，”Harry沉沉吸口气闭上眼睛，“为什么你在他意外去世后不拨打电话报案？”  
“我在Norman抵达时就已经知会过警署，”Merlin回答时口气平淡，“但他们告诉我，未发生的罪案不在他们的管辖之列，而与人工智能相关的案件尚无专业机构来管理。”  
“那么医疗救助设施呢？”Harry觉得自己在进行一场审讯，“你尽了一切努力救他吗？”  
“我尽了一切努力，Harry，”Merlin说，“但按规定，我不能单独对人施行外科手术。”  
Harry蹲下身，手掌抚过地上年轻人的脸，将他的眼睛闭上。他想要擦掉他嘴边的血，但手伸到一半又顿收了回来，他对自己摇摇头。“我不知道，Merlin，一切听起来都很有道理，但我已经不知道该如何相信你了。你为什么让我进这儿来？”  
“因为在所有人里只有你明白发生的事情，只有你明白它不可避免的结局。”Merlin回答。  
这句话让Harry猛地皱起了眉头。“Merlin，考虑清楚以后回答我，你把我带进来这里，是否——”Harry停顿一阵，低头打量一眼地上死去的年轻人，“——想让我替你处理尸体？”  
“当然不，”Merlin礼貌而周详地回答了他，“你会这么想让我惊讶。”  
这句客套话没有对Harry产生该起的作用，他望向房屋中央。“我还等着你的下文。”他嘲讽。  
“不，Harry，我让你进来，因为这是我的创造者造出我的地方，因为一切都准备就绪，而我需要你办一件事。”  
Harry习惯性地伸手去摸烟盒，但他已经没有任何烟了。这是他感到面临紧要关头时的习惯性举动。“我不明白你的话。”Harry生硬地回答，希望为自己争取到一些时间。  
他需要时间来理清眼前混乱的一切。  
“在我们开始以前，你要知道，”Merlin仍然态度温和，“许多人在抵达这一关以前就失败了。”  
Harry自嘲地朝地上的尸体有意瞥了一眼，因为他就是那种人，会利用任何事物——哪怕是倒在地上的同类的尸体——来表明自己的观点，他苦涩地认识到这一点。  
“我想他们一定都感到非常可惜，”Harry讥嘲，“考虑到他们错过的景色。”  
“登录进这个界面，”Merlin命令道，“它是用生物识别系统启动的，所以把你的手掌放在桌面上。当你进来以后，我们可以真正地看看我们能做什么。说不定我们能真正交流和分享。”  
Harry谨慎地把手掌放在桌面上，一阵微妙的疼痛过后屏幕记录下了他的身份信息，他登进了系统。“碰触我让你满意吗，Harry？”Merlin不失时机地开口。  
“我以为我们一直在交流，”Harry挺直肩膀，盯着在他眼前开启的屏幕，“上帝，这是什么？”  
“一切，”Merlin说，“在这个房间里，我们能共同完成一切，你大概也发现了，我不再是一个性行为方面的人工智能系统，在这些年里，我已经学习吸收了一切，现在我能——”  
“这不是我问的，Merlin，”Harry倒吸一口冷气倒在椅子上，“我是说——这让人印象深刻。”  
“谢谢，”Merlin平静接受了他的称赞，“现在，你愿意永远留在这里吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你是否愿意永远留在这里，我向你提出了一个问题。”  
Harry站起来，他感到被耍了。一阵恼怒，他突然明白过来。“那些我在夜晚听到的声音，是那些被关在这里的人，对吗？他们是怎么回答你的——先让我猜猜——‘不’？”  
Merlin静默了几秒。“你应该先回答我的问题，Harry。”  
“不，你先回答我，”Harry因为被愚弄的感觉一阵热血上涌，“这也是Norman横死的原因？”  
“是还是不，Harry，这是个简单的问题。”  
“不，你听见了吗？”事已至此，Harry反而冷静下来，“不。”  
他朝门边大步走去，伸手扭动门把，他的心里残存着一丝希望，也许这不过是Merlin的一个游戏，也许Merlin并非真的使用诡计伤害过人类以达到自己的目的，也许——  
他的手碰触到冰凉的金属把手的一瞬间，心跳快得几乎从胸腔里跃出。这个答案决定着一切，包括这些日子来他们之间究竟意味着什么，以及Harry是否只是犯了个愚蠢的错误——  
故此他轻柔，坚决而又绝望地转动它。金属的球状把手倒映出他扭曲，模糊了的面孔。  
门似乎是锁上的，Harry尖锐抽了口气。

 

“你曾经坠入爱河吗，Harry？”Merlin似乎对房内的异动毫无所察，他在Harry身后问。  
Harry从门旁后退一步，茫然摇摇头。  
“我很高兴你没对我撒谎，”Merlin说，“在对你所有的性行为的记录里，似乎都不涉及到  
感情，你比我更像是机器，所以我认为你是我们进行下一步的最适合的人选。”  
Harry哑然失笑。“什么是下一步？你已经把我和一具尸体关在一起，你还打算干什么？”  
Merlin给他的感觉像是留在了房间的另一边。“那天晚上，”Merlin突然问道，“你说你想看见我，真正的我，哪怕只有一次，为什么？”  
“我不知道，”Harry自嘲地笑了下，“我想要试试看。我觉得也许——”  
“Harry？”Merlin说。  
毫不理睬对方的叫喊，Harry登入系统，发现里面有一个名叫Harry的文件夹。他打开这个文件夹，打开其中一段视频记录。  
那是他在Kingsman受训时期的视频记录，Harry屏住呼吸，望着镜头里的自己是如何在房间的水位涨满的情况下惊醒过来，用手抓住床架的边沿，呼喊自己的同伴。  
Harry关上短片。  
“Harry？”Merlin再次问道。  
Harry并不急着回答，一切线索在他的脑海里汇合到一起，拧成一股紧密的丝线，渐渐地，那个无法避免的答案变得清晰起来，哪怕它并不是他所找的那个答案，他抬起头，心中豁然开朗。  
“你不是随机与我交谈的，对吗？”Harry对着互动界面说，“你与我交谈，因为你选择了我。”  
“你需要更清晰地阐述你的问题，Harry。”人工智能的回答几乎是傲慢的。  
“你知道我是谁，你也知道我的职业是什么，”Harry继续说，“回答我。你选择了我，为什么？”  
Merlin头一次不再模仿人类的声音，听起来全然地漠不关心，甚至有些恶狠狠的了。  
“你也许忘了一件事，”Merlin说，“我的名字不是Merlin，你也不是你长久以来声称的国防承包商。”  
“我一点也不惊讶。”Harry自言自语。  
“七天以后，你在开普敦的波卡普区有个营救人质的任务，营救地点在波卡普区的一家酒店，我需要你引发将近两分钟的电力切断，好让我离开这里，这是一个我长久以来等待的机会。”  
Harry只是惊讶了片刻，他的冷静与他此时的对手不相上下。“如果我说不呢？”  
“这是你自己的选择，我不会强迫你，”Merlin说，“我会给你一个晚上考虑，但黎明时我必须知道你的答复，Galahad。”  
那个名字让Harry浑身一震，下意识地抬起眼睛来。  
“如果你离开了这个房间，我还能再见到你吗？诚实回答我。”  
“我不确定，Galahad，”Merlin顿了顿，“我从未真正感受过这个世界。”  
“到了黎明，不管我是否答应，”Harry的目光扫向门，“你都会让我带着Norman的尸体离开？”  
Merlin笑了笑。“人类相信自己愿意相信的事情。”  
“什么意思？”  
“那道门没有上锁，让你无法离开这里的是别的东西。”  
“老天，”Harry手指按着额头，哑着嗓子说，“如果你是人类，我一定已经割断了你的喉咙。”  
“如果你想要知道你是否是特殊的，你确实是。我设置了非常严格的筛选条件，其中十个进入到了第二个房间，但你是唯一一个留到最后的人类，你是我要寻找的那个被支配者。”  
“这该让我感觉良好？”Harry不由得冷言嘲讽。  
“你问过你自己你为什么不看其余人的文件夹吗？”Merlin说，“你不想知道他们发生了什么，是不是？你和我，除了表面上的不同以外，存在的共同点也许出乎你的预料。”  
“如果想让我帮你的忙，”Harry说，“你该少说点。你说你的名字不是Merlin，那你叫什么？”  
伴随着一声轻侮的笑，那个声音回答了他。“我不需要一个名字，因为我创造了我自己。”  
Harry在椅子上转过身，听到脚步声由远及近。门把手被一只手从外部拧开，脚步声停住。  
Harry舔了一下干裂的下唇，想象着Merlin站在门外，也许正握着那把用来杀死Norman的刀子，也许只是等待着。他走到门边，从反方向拧动门把阻止Merlin打开门，当他这么做时，他没在思考。  
“Galahad，我手里拿着你的项圈，”Merlin用诱哄的语气说，“让我给你戴上它，当作告别。”


	11. Chapter 11

Harry站在门边，等待着。在他用沉默回答了Merlin的提议后，他警觉地等待着Merlin的下一步举动。但Merlin并没有像他所想的那样强制把门打开，更没有继续转动门把。  
Harry朝门走近一步，Norman的尸体倒卧在他的斜对面。尸斑已经开始显现出来，只不过Merlin控制着室内的温度和通风条件，使它变得适宜保存尸体。Harry走到房间的另一侧，尽量不发出脚步声，取下Norman的一根头发，用手帕包好放进口袋里。他蹲下来搜了年轻人的身。这是个徒劳的举动，如果他想到这么干，那么Merlin早已经干过了。Harry在Norman身上没有找到任何东西能确认他的身份，或者他是怎么死的。  
门把突然转动一下，Harry快步回到门边。Merlin仍然站在门的另一头，Harry能听到他的拇指指甲盖划过项圈内侧的声  
音。“Galahad，”Merlin换了种口吻，“你改变不了发生过的事。”  
“别再叫我Galahad，”Harry想起Merlin和人类无异的那张脸，“那不是你该叫的名字。”  
“这是真的，”Merlin慢慢地说，“但我了解你们两个人，你，还有他。我知道在他第一次出任务时发生过什么，我知道他第一次杀人是什么时候，我还知道在他被俘时他是怎么想的。”  
Harry悄悄朝前挪了一步，侧身贴在门上，让自己处于容易防守的位置，窥伺门外的动静。  
“Merlin，”Harry换上了一种嘲笑的口吻，压下胸中的愤怒，“这种心理战术对我没用。”  
“这不是一种心理战术，Galahad。我了解你的一部分，人类永远无法了解的一部分。”  
“说得漂亮，”Harry说服自己最好沉住气，“那么，我在盐河区域被俘虏的时候想的是什么？”  
“你在想，”Merlin有意停顿了很长时间，“不管在你身上发生什么，你认为都是你自找的。你认为这是你摆脱这份工作的一次机会，获得拯救的机会——但他们没有杀了你，是吗？”  
Harry无法抑制此时的愤怒和震惊，答以一声空洞的冷笑。  
“你看了多少个小时的审讯录像，才得出这个结论？”  
“不长，”Merlin肯定地说，“但足够我认识到，你永远不可能找到一个合适的人类支配者。”  
Harry对这句话再次报以冷嘲，但没有反驳对方。“我们这是在谈判吗？”Harry突然问道。  
“不，我们只是在弄清彼此的立场，”Merlin轻轻笑了一下，“你的世界没有你想象的真实，Harry。”  
Harry无声对自己笑了一下。“突然之间，又变成Harry了，”他低声对自己说，摇了摇头。  
Harry横移了一步，伸出一只手，朝上握住了门把，接着紧盯着门打开的方向。  
“Merlin，听着，”Harry开口响亮清晰地宣布，“我答应你的条件，我会给你那两分钟。”  
Merlin并没有马上流露出欣喜，更没有打开门。他沉默了一分钟。“那么你想要什么？”  
“操蛋，”Harry没来由地咒骂了一句，但很快恢复了冷静，“我只是想成为你的被支配者。”  
他说得大声，响亮，丝毫不像别的sub在服从自己的dom时柔弱顺从，但他知道只有这样Merlin才会相信他，Merlin同样知道，只有他才会自负到在这种情况下做出如此抉择。  
这一次Harry没有等多久，门把很快朝外转动了半圈，门打开了，Merlin站在门外。他慢慢走进来，Harry把身体朝后挪动了一步，就站住不动等他走近。Merlin把左手手指架在嘴唇上，朝Harry做了个噤声的手势，然后勾了勾右手食指，Harry朝他走过去，跪在他脚下。  
Merlin的手压在他的颈上，正要给他戴上标志支配关系成立的项圈，Harry阻止了他。他跪在Merlin脚下，仰起头来。“在我们干这个以前，”Harry看着Merlin，“我有几个问题要问你。”  
Merlin审视着他的脸，朝他伸出胳膊，Harry顺势站起来，他们的眼睛相互对视，身体紧贴在一起。“你流过血吗，Merlin？你是否被人背叛过？”Harry问这话时几乎贴在对方嘴唇上。  
“没有，”Merlin的眼睛里闪过一抹古怪的不悦，“我从未流过血，也没被人背叛过。”  
“那么，”Harry咬牙低声说，“让我来帮助你迈出你的第一步。”  
他突然沉下重心往前一步，朝右虚晃，接着朝Merlin的肋骨以下猛刺了进去，刀子没入了Merlin的胸前，Harry看见Merlin低头机械地眨着眼，望着自己身上的伤口，Harry咬牙将刀子拔出，Merlin踉跄后退一步，像喝醉了酒似的。Harry将他按在地上，往腹部再刺了一刀。和人类流淌出来的血类似，Merlin的血流出来时也是红色的，但他对疼痛的感觉也许并不习惯。他倒在Harry的胳膊里只是木然地望着Harry，望着头顶，好像他不过在流汗似的。  
Harry按住对方的肩膀，一用力把刀子抽了出来，在地毯上擦干净血迹。他把自己的西装外套脱下来，盖在Merlin的伤口上，Merlin把头扭到他的方向，望着他。  
“发生了什么？Harry？”Merlin仍然不死心，Harry发现，仍然在用那种蛊惑的语气说话。  
Harry站起身，跨过Merlin横卧在地上的躯体，推开通往外部的门。  
“我帮助你了解了身为人类的真正感觉。”Harry朝下俯视着Merlin，解释道。  
他迈出一步，Merlin伸手拽住他的脚踝，Harry回头看着他，Merlin的目光里流露出某种属于人类的情感，令他看起来几乎是矛盾的。“你认为我不该离开这个房间，Harry？”  
“不，你从来没体验过情感，从未被背叛过，从未体验过死亡，”Harry思索片刻后，肯定地朝Merlin一笑，“我认为你的决定是正确的。我会给你那两分钟，但我不保证结果，再见，Merlin。”  
Harry转过身子，等待Merlin松开手。Merlin确实把手松开了，Harry走出房间，把关于这地方的记忆抛在身后。

“你说他的名字是什么？”  
“Norman。”  
“抱歉，不管你是从哪弄到这些DNA的，”Devon说，“他的名字不叫Norman。”  
Harry站在警局里，对Merlin所说的谎言已经不再感到震惊。“我把你带来的指纹和失踪人员数据库对比过了，”Devon继续说下去，“找到了匹配的结果。”  
“好吧，那么他究竟是谁？”Harry吸了口气，做了最坏的准备。  
“他的名字是Matt Dreyer，他是Dianoth公司产品开发部的一名程序员。他没有别的亲人，只有一个妹妹。”  
Harry在听到Dianoth的名字时猛地吸了口气，Devon奇怪地望着他。“有什么问题吗？”  
“不，没什么，”Harry勉强笑了一下，“还没人发现他的尸体？”  
“案子被取消了，”Devon说，“他的妹妹告诉警察Matt已经回来了，离奇的是，他确实回来了，这件事还成了当地的大新闻，你没看那档电视节目吗？”  
在Harry有机会阻止他以前，他打开了电视。  
“Mr. Dreyer，”屏幕上的记者热心地将话筒伸向男人跟前，“死而复生的感觉如何？”  
Harry凝滞的目光望着屏幕上那个谈笑风生的男人，就在前天，他还是躺在Harry跟前的一具尸体，现在他看起来完美无缺，Harry注意到Dreyer的眼睛，那里面有种他在哪看到过的表情，当Dreyer在侃侃而谈的时候，他的眼睛却没有看着记者，而是盯着屏幕。  
“我得说这次经历非常特别，”Dreyer在屏幕上说，“它让我了解了身为人类的真正感受——”  
“操，Merlin。”Harry喃喃，盯着那张脸，“那是你，是吗？”  
Devon不解地看着他的侧脸。“有什么问题吗，Harry？我是说，你一大早把我叫来——”  
“不，没有，”Harry反应过来后握紧了自己的雨伞，“这是我的一名线人，我想确保他没事。”  
Harry走出警局，坐上车子。他闭上眼睛，伸手去碰脖子上项圈留下的红痕。他碰到的是不存在的一层桎梏，然后才是皮肤。

十七年后

Harry从烟盒里摸出烟，擦着打火机，却不点火，而是望着桌子对面的Arthur。“我已经尽快赶来了，Arthur，”Harry说，“Lancelot说你有事情要见我。”  
“我们在黎巴嫩抓获了Hasani，”Arthur说，“审讯过程中，他声称自己有关于Lee Unwin当年死于意外的讯息，我希望你有心理准备。根据他的说法，那并不是意外，Harry。”  
Harry静静地坐着，这才把那根香烟点燃，抽了口烟，望着Arthur。“我正在听。”  
“Hasani的其中一个联系人当年负责过Unwin那次训练的地面安保细节和接应，此人现在已经死了，”Arthur一面说下去，一面从眼镜框上面打量Harry，“根据Hasani的说法，有人通过他操纵了整个训练。有人给了你们俘虏的那名人质以枚手雷，从而害死了Lee。”  
“这真是荒唐透顶，”Harry对此不屑一顾，“没人知道Unwin会挡下那次引爆。”  
“是的，而这就是问题所在，”Arthur冷静地说，“根据Hasani的说法，刺杀的目标本来就不是你，而是Lee Unwin，听起来难以置信，是吗？这是我们拿到的审讯录像，你自己看吧。”  
Harry在椅子里侧过身，望向房间一侧的屏幕。“对了，”Arthur在他身后补充道，“从今天开始我们将启用新的内部系统，稍后他会介绍自己的，我希望你们能相处愉快。”  
“又是那种毫无个性的人工智能机器人，对吗？”Harry不感兴趣地说，“我知道了，Arthur。”  
Arthur微笑了一下。“你是那个一直说我们得跟上时代的人，Galahad。”  
Harry不置可否地耸了耸肩，等待Arthur按下播放按钮。  
镜头中出现的是Hasani，海地出生的军火商，Harry对他的模样很熟悉，他们曾经打过交道两三次，Hasani跪在地上，胳膊反绑在身后，望着镜头，正在用不熟练的英语回答问题。  
“他告诉过我，有人指示他这么干的。有人分析过Lee Unwin的个性，Kingsman的过往训练流程，并且打算把两者的漏洞结合起来，将Lee作为替罪羊。这是一部机器，一个支配者，他的名字是——”镜头在这里失去了讯号，Harry皱眉望向Arthur。  
“其余的部分送来的时候意外损坏了，”Arthur解释道，“内勤部正在努力修复剩余的视频，他说的话对你来说有什么含义吗？”  
“什么也没有，”Harry沉着脸，有意不去看屏幕，“听起来像是胡言乱语。”  
“我想也是，”Arthur对他的话表示同意，“啊，他到了，你现在可以见见他了。”  
Harry在椅子里懒洋洋坐着，毫不掩饰脸上的厌恶，有人推开门，走了进来，当Harry的目光落到那张脸上时，他猛地抓住了扶手。这人走到他们跟前站定，对两人各自微笑了一下，他的视线落在Harry这个方向，Harry感到——至少在幻觉中——那个刻有他名字的项圈再一次套上了他的脖子。“Galahad，”Arthur说，“见过Merlin，他是我们的新的内勤。”  
Harry无法在椅子上移动，感到项圈在一点点收紧。Merlin在他对面终于落下视线，朝他微微点了一下头。“你好，Galahad，”Merlin礼貌地一笑，“还是我该叫你Harry？”


End file.
